Taking Chances
by The Paradox
Summary: Squall and Zell prepare to embark on an undercover mission that requires them to dawn a disguise. As a prerequisite, Cid insists upon the guys being taught by the Galbaldian Cowboy. What is it that Irvine has to teach the guys?
1. Mission Briefing

Taking chances by Paradox  

Squall and Zell prepare to embark on an undercover mission that requires them to dawn a disguise.  As a prerequisite, Cid insists upon the guys being taught by the Galbaldian Cowboy. What is it that Irvine has to teach the guys?  What happens after they finish training and they have to put it to use?

AN: I'd just like to thank my beta readers Kellendraysia and Hypaalicious

Disclaimer: I do not own any right to the Game Final Fantasy VIII or the characters within the game, I also do not own Yaten Tenoh. I do own Remy Valentine and Ravi.****

Warning: Mild language in some areas, used sparingly.  There is some shounen ai hinting in later chapters but **no** **actual** occurrences.  It's more for comedic purposes than actual feelings and such. The best example I can give of this is Martin Lawrence and Will Smith in Bad Boys 2.  The scene where they have a chat in the Rent – A – Center lounge area. I can't go into details here without ruining the story and movie.  If you have any questions just email me.

Chapter 1 – Mission Briefing 

The voice of Xu filled the crowed hall of Balamb garden, through the intercom.  

Squall Leonheart, Zell Dinct and Irvine Kinneas, please report to the Headmaster's Office.  That is all.  

Hearing his name called, Zell quickly finished his last hot dog and left the cafeteria.  "I hope it's a mission!  I've been dying to get some action."  As he rounded a corner he spotted the Sharpshooter walking out of the library.  He jogged over to him.  

"Howdy Zell"

"Sup Irvine, you think Cid's going to give us a mission?"

"I wouldn't put it past the old man.  Things have been quiet around here anyway.  I could use some action."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I don't want to loose my edge."

They boarded the elevator and rode it to Cid's office.  Still talking about the possible mission they could be going on. 

"Maybe Esthar is having trouble with the monsters from the Lunar Cry." Stated the blonde.

"I doubt it, I don't think he'd send us on a mission as a clean up crew.  SeeD doesn't translate into glorified cleaning crew."

Zell was about to respond, when the ding of the elevator announced they're arrival, they walked into the Headmaster's office.  He was sitting at his desk.  Zell noted that, Squall stood off to the side.  His gloved hand was once again scratching his scar.  "Tch, looks like someone's already upset with the mission."

"Welcome gentle men please have a seat."  Cid waited as Zell and Irvine seated themselves in front of Cid's desk, while Squall continued to stand, becoming even more agitated.  "I have just received a contract from Galbaldia asking that we retrieve some stolen information as well as any of its application.  It was taken over 7 months ago and was just now discovered missing. 

Squall interrupted Cid, wishing he'd hurry on with the mission details. "Sir, if I may continue?"

Cid nodded his head.

"Thank you Sir.  The culprits have used the destroyed Mission Base near Dollet as their hide out.  We are to infiltrate, acquire the information and destroy the base."

Zell and Irvine were a bit shocked.  The mission sounded too easy.  Irvine was the first to speak.  "Excuse me Sir, but couldn't anyone handle this mission." 

Cid smiled wanly.  "Zell and Squall will be going undercover for an extended period of time.  He turns towards Irvine.  "You my boy, will be their teacher."

  
Squall grimaced once again and looked out the window.  Zell was excited and Irvine was shocked.

"Me? What can I possibly teach them?"

"You're distinct Galbaldian accent.  Let me explain, as I am sure you'll have plenty of questions.  The guards at the base are mostly ex – soldiers or drifters looking for money.  You are all quite famous in your own rights.  Zell and Squall will have to alter their appearances as well as mannerism and speech.  For this to be effective, I'm sending you three to Esthar to carry out the pre-mission objectives.  Any question?"

Squall returned his gaze to Cid.  "When do we leave Sir?"

"You leave in two hours.  I suggest you just say goodbye and take the bare minimum. You'll be buying a new wardrobe and such once you reach Esthar.  You'll be staying in the Presidential Palace, for about a month.  Your training should be completed by then, at which point you will begin your investigation of the base.

"How are we to get to Esthar?" 

"You'll meet Nida on the Ragnarok's docking bay."

He then reached into his desk and pulled out three manila folders and handed one to each of them.  

"Oh and Gentlemen, you are to have no contact with me or anyone at Garden until you have successfully completed the mission, with the exclusion of Irvine."  Turning to the cowboy, "You will return to Garden once they engage on the second part of the Mission.  That is all."

The three saluted Cid and left his office.


	2. What's in a name?

Chapter 2 – What's in a name?  
  
It was around noon when the guys arrived at the Presidential Palace. An aid had showed the guys to their room. It was as spacious as a loft and built in the same manner. They hardly expected to find such a room in a Palace. The room seemed to spread out in a circular pattern. In the middle was a large TV that was shaped like a globe, with several entertainment systems. Around it was a circular black leather couch. Then in three corners of the room was a bedroom. In the last corner there was a bathroom. Along the left wall was a large kitchen.  
  
"YEAH BABY!" Zell bounded into the room and jumped over the back of the couch to land on it and began to look at the strange TV.  
  
"Well, if this don't beat all."  
  
"........"  
  
Squall, walked to a bedroom and put his bags away and joined Zell on the couch. Irvine followed his example and joined the pair.  
  
"Well fellas, I say we got us a nice little pad here."  
  
"Dude, this is the best. Laguna really went all out for us."  
  
"Whatever, let's see what we have to do for the pre-mission." Squall tore open his manila folder and read it quickly. His face once gain was set in a scowl. He waited as Zell and Irvine read theirs.  
  
"WHAT!?!? I don't believe this. I have to dye my hair red and cover up my tattoo." Zell immediately stood up and began 'swatting flies' as Seifer called it.  
  
Irvine began to chuckle, "Relax Zell I think you'll look good as a red head. I'm sure our dear Commander will look nice with long hair streaked platinum blond" That earned him an icy glare from Squall. At that point Irvine lost it and began laughing even harder.  
  
"Tch! I don't wanna learn your stupid accent."  
  
"Hey now!" Irvine shouted indignantly at Zell. The blond simply sneered back at him. "Come on cowboy, we know it's fake."  
  
"ENOUGH!"  
  
"We are on a mission and that means we have to act accordingly. Now, it's time to pick our names. After that you are to refer to us by those names till the completion of the mission."  
  
"I have one for you Zell, Chi..." Irvine never got a chance to finish, because Zell lunged at him and had a firm grip on his collar and a fist raised centimeters from Irvine's face. However, Zell didn't get any further than that because there was a gunblade leveled at his temple. It seems that the President of Esthar chose that precise moment to walk in with Kiros and Ward.  
  
Laguna looked at the trio and smiled. "Hello gentlemen... Are you practicing or something?"  
  
Ward looked to Kiros and he nodded. "Ward says, how are you going to go a mission if you can't get along?"  
  
The three quickly withdrew from each other saluted Laguna as well as greeted him.  
  
"Call me Laguna, you're going to be here for a while so we can forego the formalities." He then walked over to the couch and took a seat. His two partners quickly flanked him.  
  
Squall proceeded to tell him about the pre – mission requirements.  
  
"Well, if you need help getting your hair dyed and such, I can have my stylist help you."  
  
"Sweet, thanks Sir... Laguna"  
  
"You're welcome my boy. It's the least I can do."  
  
Ward looked over a Kiros. "Ward says, what do you have in mind for names?"  
  
Zell looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'll go first. How about Vincent?"  
  
"I don't think so." drawled Irvine.  
  
Once again Kiros spoke for Ward. "I agree with Ward, you look like a Derek."  
  
Zell thought it over quickly and agreed. "Okay, you got me what about Squall?"  
  
Squall only grimaced and looked away. He didn't want to take part in this conversation. Irvine then looked at the President. Laguna looked at Squall for a second. If I didn't know any better, I would say his face conveyed a mixture of sadness, regret, guilt and hope, but only for a brief second. Laguna interrupted his thoughts by speaking.  
  
"Well, if I uh had a son I uh would name him Squall, but since that's your name my second choice would be Shane." Laguna said has his leg suddenly began cramping.  
  
Squall turned back around and looked at Laguna briefly.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Irvine looked the group, "Well I'm not as good as translating as you Kiros, but I speak a little Squall. He says okay."  
  
Laguna smiled while messaging his leg. 


	3. Changing Faces

Chapter 3 – Changing Faces 

Irvine sat at the kitchen table eating his Frosted Flakes, when he heard the door open.  He looked to the clock on the wall.  _A little after Noon, must be Zell.  _Smirking, he waited for the hyperactive martial artist to enter.  _3, 2, 1,_

Zell entered the room, glowered at Irvine and flopped down in his seat.  "Well, what do you have to say man?"

"A cowboy knows when to reserve comment."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I'm just messing with you.  It's looks different but cool, too bad you can't keep the tattoo it really makes you look like a demon.  

"You think so, sweet…" Zell subconsciously ran a hand through his now Hot Rod Red hair. 

"How'd they cover the tat anyway?"

"Artificial skin stuff, hey pass the Frosted Flakes."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Squall lay in his bed looking at the ceiling.  _Things are getting interesting.  I just heard Zell enter, I wonder how he likes his new look.  _He rolled over onto his side.  _I wonder how I'll look, me with long hair and platinum blond streaks…that just doesn't work.  _Sighing, he curled into a ball.  _Something about this mission is unnerving.  Laguna seems to be acting weird.  He keeps trying to get me to do things with him.  What gives? _Closing his eyes, he drifted off to sleep.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Laguna sat at his desk staring off into space, his lunch lay forgotten in front of him.  It was pretty quiet today.  Kiros sat on the other side eating his lunch.  

"Laguna!"

"What?"

"I've been calling you for a minute…"  Laguna began to apologize, but Kiros waved it off with his hand.  "When are you going to him?  I know that's what you were thinking about."

Laguna chuckled nervously, "Uh, I plan on telling after the mission, I don't want to screw up his concentration and all."

Kiros looked at him.  "Forgive me, but isn't that what you said last time?"

Laguna only blinked.  "Ah, I guess I could tell him soon."

"How soon?"

"Next week."

Kiros held back a snort of laughter.  Laguna leveled his gaze on his long time friend.  

"You know what I can do it right now."  With that said, he stood up and went in search of his son as fast as he could.  Well, as fast as a man with a cramped up leg can move anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Laguna managed to get to Squall's room only to find the young man curled up in the fetal position sound asleep.  Looking at the sleeping figure, he felt a pang of pride, guilt and love. Squall shifted in his sleep and grimaced, it looked as if he was having a nightmare. He reached out a tentative hand to stroke his son's hair, praying to Hyne that he didn't wake up.  Hyne honored his request.  Surprisingly, Squall quieted down and began to sleep peacefully once again.  Laguna leg kept screaming at him, so he lowered his body onto the beds edged.  

Oh Hyne, do I wake him?  Wait, no, he wouldn't want to be roused from his dreams.  I'll leave him alone and just watch.  As a father I don't want to ruin this quiet moment.  Hyne knows I've missed too many of these moments all ready.  So, I'm going to be selfish and enjoy this time.  Well, while I'm here I may as well practice how I'm going to tell him.

Laguna began speaking softly.  "Remember when I told you if I had a son, I would name him Squall?  Well there's a reason for that.  I do have a son, he's a brave and courageous young man.  He has his mother's temper and her eyes.  I like to think he has my hair and nose and maybe just maybe he gets some of his courage from me.  That could be wishful thinking but hey, a man is allowed to dream, right?  So, yeah I have a son, he's 18 now.  I missed a lot of his life over some stupid reasons and circumstances. Look, what I'm trying to say is, you're my son." 

Laguna sighed and looked over at Squall to make sure he was still asleep.  He placed a hand on his back and kept talking, while tears formed in his eyes.

"See your mother Raine had you while I was gone and then she… passed away.  The village sent you and Ellone to an orphanage.  When I returned they told me you died with your mother and they sent Ellone to a better place.  They didn't trust me.  I was crushed.  My wife, and child ripped from me in a few short words.  I left and well you know how I searched for Elle.  When I found her, she told me the truth, but you were already in Garden.  I didn't know what to do.  So, I chickened out and left you there.  I regret it and then again I don't.  If you were here, would Ultimecia have won?  Would we all be dead?  I couldn't bear the thought of you dying or living under a Sorceress' rule. I can't help but wonder if fate is true at times like this.  I hope you can call me Father or Dad someday.  Maybe I'm just asking for too much."  

Looking at Squall once again he leaned in for a quick kiss on the forehead, to his horror a tear hit Squall on the cheek, but he didn't stir.  _I've tempted fate enough today, I should leave.  _"I'll let you sleep and tell you when you wake up, night… son.  I love you."  With that he stood up and left.

When the door closed and Laguna's footsteps were no longer heard, Squall opened his cloudy blue gray eyes, letting a single tear fall.  His lips uttered one word, "Father…" before closing his eyes and drifting off to a restless slumber.   


	4. Galbaldian's aren't all right

Chapter 4 – Galbaldian's aren't all right 

It had been three days since Laguna's unintentional revelation.  Squall was standing in his room brooding over it, trying to decide how to handle the situation.  He had avoided everyone for days but now he couldn't run anymore. _Can't they leave me alone?  I need time for myself.  Everything is so confusing.  Why is everything in my life so screwed up?  Is there such thing as normal life  for a guy like me?  I guess there's no rest for the weary…_  He was awakened from his thoughts when some knocked oh his door.  

"Yeah?" Squall heard Irvine's muffled voice through the door.

"Hey, Squall it's me.  Hurry up and dress we have to start your lessons soon." 

On the bed lay a whole new set of clothes.  It was to fit his **new** persona. ****

Basically, he and Zell had to switch wardrobes.  Sighing, he looked at the clothes that Zell picked out.  "Hyne help me." He muttered.  "Well, I wonder how Zell likes the clothes I picked out?  I can't believe Kiros and Irvine tricked us like that."

*Flashback* 

Zell, Irvine and Squall had just finished shopping.

"Boy, I sure am hungry."

"Yeah me too, I saw a hot dog stand around the corner.  Let's go after we pay for this stuff."

Squall, looked over at the cashier's desk. "We may be here for a while."

The other two turned and looked at the huge line.

"OH MAN!"  

Seemingly out of nowhere Ward and Kiros appeared.  

"Ward and I can take care of your purchases."  

"Thanks fellas, I'd be much obliged if you would be so kind."

"Yeah thanks man, I owe you guys."

"Whatever."

Squall and Zell gave their stuff to Kiros and Irvine gave his stuff to Ward.  Then the two guys ran off for food while Squall leisurely walked to the food court.   When they were out of sight.  Kiros quickly exchanged the items Zell picked and out and replaced them in Squall's size.  Then he did the same thing with the clothing Squall originally picked out and replaced them in Zell's size.  Then he and Ward paid for the clothes and met the guys at the food court.

*End Flashback* 

Finally, deciding on what to wear.  Squall walked out of his room with his usual black boots, black jean shorts that had flames running up the leg and a red hoodie that said Raging Beat.  His face was impassive as always but Irvine was sure that he was fuming possibly hiding some other emotion behind his façade of ice as well.  He walked over to the couch and sat down staring a hole in the globe like TV.  

Maybe I can goad Mr. Silent Angst into saying something. Hopefully this won't be the death of me.  I've watched him brood more than usual for days.  Enough is enough! 

"Hey Squall you got any hot sauce to go with those chicken legs?"

"…" Squall's silence was accompanied by the glare from hell.  

Thankfully Zell saved Irvine from any further attempts at conversation as he walked out his room wearing his favorite black sneakers, black leather pants with studded belt and red form fitting shirt.  He then jumped over the couch and flopped down. 

Grinning cheekily, "Well what do you think?"

Irvine whistled.  "Well I thought I'd never see the day, but you two should have switched clothes sooner.  You don't look half bad."

Zell stood up and began rocking on the balls of his feet, and then he looked over at Squall.  

"WHOA!  Dude, you look like me!  Hey, I know.  Do something like me."  The only response Zell received was yet another glare from hell, followed by a restrained growl.  

"Tch, someone's a little peeved."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Irvine, Squall and Zell were on the balcony of one of the palace's many rooms.  Laguna gave it to them so they could train in peace.  Right now the Cowboy was trying to teach Zell how a Galbaldian accent went.

"Okay Zell, at the end of your words you add a little extra flare or twang, drawl it out."

Squall was leaning against the railing and sighed.  _I swear I could hear Zell blink when Irvine said that.  I can't blame him though.  I'm having a hard time with this accent thing myself. Not to mention these clothes.  I want my leather pants back._

"Twang? Drawl?  I don't get it."

Irvine flared his nostrils in irritation.  "All right, just listen to the way I talk and try to emulate some of it." 

Zell opened his mouth to speak when Laguna, Kiros and Ward walked in.

"Hey guys!"  

Ward and Kiros simply nodded their greetings.

Great, Fa… I mean Laguna is here and annoyingly cheerful too.  I feel a headache coming on.  I have to get out of here.  I'm not ready for this, I'm not ready to deal with him…

"How's the accent coming along?"

"Terrible, I don't get what Irvine is talking about."

"Maybe you're trying too hard.  People pick up accents subconsciously from hanging around others."

"Well if that's true, shouldn't we have picked up Irvine's accent by now or the other way around?"  

"Not necessarily, Garden is a big school with many students and many different accents.  Since that's eliminated here, it should happen before you notice.  I mean Laguna and myself both have the Galbaldian accent."

"Suits me just fine, I'm not much of the teaching type."

"Sweet, you hear that Squall?"  

"Whatever."

Irvine's eye twitched as soon as Squall spoke.  "Excuse me, Mr. Silent Angst.  I'm just a little sick and tired of your 'whatever' complex.  Why don't you do yourself a favor and say what's on your mind, partner. Or do you enjoy being violently depressing?  I tired of watching the angst – o – thon for the last four days."

Zell bristled at the tone in Irvine's voice as well as everyone else in the room.  

Squall stiffened for a brief second before whirling around and looking at the group in front of him.  He eyed them all before setting his gaze on the one irate Sharpshooter.  

Squall growled his words in anger. "What business of yours is my mood?!?" 

"It's my business because you're my friend, at least I like to think so.  Sometimes I wish you get whatever stick is up your…"

"Yo!  Calm down you two, we can't be fighting amongst ourselves, we have a mission to do plus we're the Orphanage Gang, remember?  We're the only family we have.  We're brothers even Seifer, he's just the older brother who gets into a lot of trouble."    

  
"Look Squall, I'm only trying to let you know that  I don't like seeing you so aloft and everything.  You've got to learn to trust people.  You may not remember but I have all my memories from Orphanage intact and I know you and what happened to you."  His tone softened with every word.

"Don't… Squall tried to put as much aggression behind his words as he could but it was hollow to his own ears.

"Let me continue, I remember how much you loved Ellone, hell we all did. But you took it the worst, saying you wouldn't need anyone anymore. Well no man is a fortress.  It's about time you learned that.  You can't keep pushing us away, we're here for you."

Squall voice was deathly calm and devoid of emotion.  The Ice Prince persona was in total control. His eyes seem to flicker before dying down into a cold harsh glare. "Family's like a cheap whore on the street, they love you and leave you.  Only you don't pay in money but it pain."  Squall immediately turned on his heel and stalked out of the room and the palace all together.

Time seemed to stand still, as if magic was used to freeze that one isolated moment in time, especially for Laguna.


	5. Raging Storm

Chapter 5 – Raging Storm 

Squall stalked through the streets of Esthar.  His destination was unclear but that didn't matter.  A storm was begging to be unleashed and little did he know that his wish would be granted.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Irvine looked at his watch and sighed.  Squall had been gone for 4 hours now.  It was around 2 am and still no sign of the young commander. _Where is that guy?  I've never known him to leave this long before. _Noticing a raging storm outside, he was reminded of Squall.  He replayed the scene that had just happened hours ago.  He was shocked at how vehemently Squall explained his idea of a family.  _Oddly the one who seemed shocked and hurt the most was Laguna.  I wonder what's that all about.  _

Zell barged into the room at that moment.  "YO IRVINE!  I'm going to go look for Squall.  It's freezing rain and high winds out there.  He doesn't have any protection so I'm going to go bring him back before he catches a cold.  You wanna come with?"

Irvine turned quickly and clapped his hand on the blonde's shoulder.  "You don't have to ask."  He pulled his hat down tighter and grabbed an umbrella from the closet and the pair set out to find Squall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rhythmic thumping of Squall's boots as he sloshed thorough rain soaked puddles was interrupted by the sound of rapid clanking of chains that alerted him of the fast approaching men.  A scowl marred his face, as he stopped not caring to look back and see who was following him.  _Whoever they were, they picked the wrong time to mess with me._  

"Hey punk, give us all your money and drop them boots you're wearing and perhaps we'll let you go without messing you up too bad."

Squall's scowl was replaced with a slight smirk that vanished as quick as it came.  His face betrayed no other emotions, nor did his voice.  "Whatever you say gentlemen."  He turned around and faced his attackers or soon to be victims to quickly analyze the situation.  There were three men in front of him.  One guy shorter than Zell with black hair in a ponytail and a torn up jacket stood in the middle. A pair of twins flanked him.  The only difference was there hair color.  One was red and the other was blue.  All three were too wrapped up in looking menacing to be much of a threat. _Humph too easy.  _

Reaching down to as if to untie his shoelaces he lunged forward and knocked the wind out of the blue haired man.  The punk crumpled to the wet ground trying to take Squall with him, but the SeeD was too quick for that.  Squall jumped back and hoped on top of a trash bin.  He glanced around and saw the other two.  He brought his hands up and gestured for them to attack.  

The red haired man charged forward and tried to tackle him off the bin.  Squall jumped toward the man. Landing on the red headed punk's shoulder, Squall used the airborne man like a springboard.  The temporary red headed platform allowed Squall to land next to a hanging fire escape ladder.  The punk wasn't so lucky, the unexpected projectory change resulted in him missing the bin and hitting the wall headfirst.

The last one standing was the skinny black haired man, he too ran towards him.  Squall sidestepped the man and grabbed the ladder for extra leverage as he spun around and kicked the man sending him sprawling forward into a pile of trash.  The gang leader got up, glaring angrily at his 'victim' while Squall simply held the ladder looking unphased.  The punk stood and began throwing trash at the young SeeD.  Squall quickly climbed the slippery ladder, the man stopped and hurriedly followed suit.  

Once he crested the top of the building, Squall could see the air station not too far in the distance.  Idly he noted that he was relatively close to the palace.  The man with the black hair was not far behind him.  Squall looked around the roof for possible weapons and exits.  Wiping water from his eyes, he spotted a door way to his right.  _I hope the door is unlocked.  I don't want to deal with those thugs, if I can help it.  _Running to the door, he turned the doorknob and it opened.  Squall, quickly went inside.  He closed and locked the door behind.  He could hear the other man cursing from the other side.  _Later loser.  _

As Squall walked down the stairs he quickly found himself inside a club.  A few people turned to stare at the dripping young man; he tried his best to ignore them and looked around briefly for the exit.  On his way out he felt a hand grip his wrist.  In the blink of an eye Squall had his wrist free and the person who grabbed him in a chokehold.  Squall practically hissed at the individual, "What do you want?"  The squirming individual was only able to make strangled gurgling noises.  Squall spun the person around and came face to face with a pair of familiar green eyes that he thought he'd never see again.  

"Long time no see eh, Leonheart?"

"Seifer…"


	6. Let's make a deal

Chapter 6 – Let's make a deal 

Squall stood by the window in Seifer's apartment overlooking the city.  It had stopped down pouring a short while ago and it was now replaced by a slight trickle of rain outside.  He wasn't quite sure why he agreed to his rival's invitation. He attributed his lack of better judgement to his current mood and problems.  The owner was currently rummaging around somewhere.  Glancing briefly at his watch, he noted that it was 4 am.  Before Squall could really register the time Seifer returned with a pillow and blankets in his arms and something else.  

"Think fast puberty boy!"  Seifer then threw the bundle at Squall.  He caught it without at second's thought.  "You can have the couch, I'm going to bed and you better not disturb me, or you'll find out that I'm still on top of my game."  Seifer's words were followed by the sound of his bedroom door being shut.

Squall stared for a moment at the retreating blond and began the process of building his makeshift bed.  Noticing there was a pair of sweat pants and a T-shirt, he quickly slipped out of his wet clothes and put on the borrowed ones.  Once that was finished, sleep came easily since he was emotionally and physically exhausted.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Irvine and Zell trudged around the damp streets of Esthar looking for the missing commander.  It was getting late.  It was almost 6 o'clock and they were beginning to get tried.  Zell was happy the rain had let up significantly.  His blue eyes scanned the people in the crowd looking for the now familiar punk like dressed young man.  Several times he found someone with the hairstyle, but they definitely weren't Squall.

Irvine looked at his ever-growing frustrated friend and quickly came to a decision.  "Zell?"  Zell looked up at Irvine faint hope flashed through his eyes.  "If there's one thing I know about our commander is this, if he wanted to be found we would've found him.  Time to head back and get some rest.  We can continue searching later on today."  Irvine then turned on his heel and began walking back to the palace.

Zell was about ready to explode.  "Don't you care that Squall is out there.  He's only wearing a hoodie and a pair of shorts for Hyne's sake.  He could be freezing to death for all we know."

Not turning around, Irvine called back over his shoulder to Zell.  "Listen partner, don't go start sounding like a mother hen.  He's too resourceful for that.  Just come on back.  We're too tired to be of any real use to anybody right now."

Grudgingly, Zell caught up with Irvine and they both returned to the palace for a few precious hours of rest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It was later on in the day when Squall was awakened by the smell of breakfast cooking.  _Is that bacon and pancakes?  Wait, what, where?  _Suddenly everything that happened earlier flooded back into his memories.  "Shit…  How could I compromise the mission like that?  I guess my disguise wasn't all that unique, just another notch to add to my list of failures…"  

Before he could dwell any further into the past, Seifer called from the kitchen announcing breakfast was ready.  Squall got up and walked into the small kitchenette area and took at seat at the table.  Seifer sat on the other side tearing into his food.  Squall briefly played with the thought that things were too weird but gave in when his stomach growled.  

After eating, Seifer was the first to break the somewhat uncomfortable silence.  "So Leonheart what are you running away from?"

The question totally knocked Squall off guard and he was unable to stop the flash of confusion that flittered briefly across his face.

Seifer grinned cockily at him.  _Score Almsay 1, Leonheart 0.  _"Come on it's not too easy to figure.  You're not really the club goer type.  Just to humor you I know that you wouldn't normally wear those chickenwuss type clothes and try to alter your appearance just to go clubbing."

"Oh and I suppose it's common for you to frequent the Tonberry Den?  Are you that hit up for some loving that you're reduced to clubbing and trying to find some drunk whore to sleep with you?"

Seifer's grin never wavered; however his eyes flashed in anger in response to his rival's retort.  _Score Almsay 1, Leonheart 1.  I'm prepared to win this battle today, I won't settle for a tie this time.  Time to go in for the kill._  Seifer's grin seemed to get larger as Squall watched him wearily from his seat.

"It's funny how they call you a lion.  They have the right species but wrong animal.  You're more of a pussy than a lion or should I just call you Ice Prince.  You're obviously running from something."  His voice began to take on a bitter edge.  "Esthar is the city to get lost in.  One doesn't come here to be found.  Is that what you want Leonheart."  He said sneering Squall's last name.  

The reaction was instantaneous; Squall stood up abruptly slamming his hands down on the table, causing everything to quake beneath his fists.  His eyes held the familiar glimmer of anger that they often beheld when they dueled.  His nostrils flared as he shook with rage.  Seifer simply stared at him eyes taunting him.  _Double points awarded for hitting a nerve.  Almsay 3, Squall 1._

"You're wrong.  You don't know what you're talking about Sorceress Lapdog!"  

"Come on puberty boy you'll have to do better than that.  Why don't you tell me, if I'm so wrong.  I bet it's some dumb reason that you're agonizing over.  You wouldn't know true pain if Griever came and bit you on the butt!"

In a fit of rage Squall slipped up and mentioned he found his father and that's he's on a mission, mixed in with some choice expletives.  Realizing his mistake, Squall slid back down to his and set his face once again to the impassive, Mr. Silent Angst mode.  Under his breath Squall berated himself for breaching and endangering the mission as well as being a loser.

Seifer absorbed the information and planned what he had to say carefully; a screw up at this moment would cost him the match and whatever else was at stake that he chose not to dwell on.  _I must be getting soft, why I'm going through all the trouble to help my rival, ex-rival or perhaps friend…Dream on Almsay you just don't want your rival to be weak when you challenge him again.  Yeah that's it.  Besides I have a match to win.  Almsay 5, Leonheart 1._

"Listen Squall from what I've heard you need to re-evaluate some things.  Are you so scared as to cast aside every orphan's dream of finding his or her parent?  I know the GFs haven't screwed up your soup for brains so far as to forget that basic dream."

Seifer saw Squall twitch somewhat and chose that as a sign meaning to continue.

"Besides, if you're that worried about the mission, I didn't really know it was you until you put me in the chokehold and hissed at me.   I remember that move from our many sparring lessons.  I figured you were some punk kid on the streets looking for a place to crash, I'm not beyond charity you know.  I know what it's like to live on the streets and being in need of a warm place."

Replacing his ever-cocky grin on his face Seifer decided for one last-ditch effort.

"I don't know if I can call you my rival with you in this pathetic state.  I'd say you need some sort of mission to reclaim that coveted title and your honor in general."

Squall snorted and asked darkly, with thinly veiled sarcasm.  "What would be worthy to reclaim that prestigious position as well as my honor since I'm but a broken man before your greatness."

"I'm glad you acknowledge my power.  To redeem your honor I challenge you to confront your father as a real Lion would and continue this mission, casting aside your petty qualms."

Squall sat back and thought over Seifer's challenge.  _When am I ever one to turn down a challenge?  Well let's see if he can handle one of mine.  _

"I accept your challenge on the basis that you accept my challenge."

Seifer was intrigued, he'd thought he have to berate Squall some more before the young man finally rationalized things out.  "What you're challenge?"  _Almsay 5, Leonheart 3._

Squall looked Seifer in his eyes and gave his version of the cocky grin.  "I challenge you to stop being lost and return to garden where you…

Seifer became enraged and stood up quickly yelling at Squall.

"Wait just a minute Leonheart, I'm not going on trial for any of that Sorceress War crap!  My name was all ready cleared by Edea and Odine stating that I was possessed at the time…"

Squall simply ignored his outburst.

"Where you will become a SeeD and continue to be my rival."

Seifer sat back down.  

"Challenge accepted."

"Then we have a deal?"

Seifer was shocked but didn't let it show.  He reached his hand across the table and the two shook hands. 

"Deal."

Seifer looked at Squall.  _This is quite interesting, final score Almsay 5, Leonheart 5.  Looks like we end in a tie again.  I should've known that the match would end where it started, at Balamb Garden._


	7. Aftermath of a storm

Chapter 7 – Aftermath of a storm 

AN: There's an alternative chapter 5, which would have affected the flow of the whole story. It's called Quieting the storm.  It can be found on my website. 

Also thank you to all my reviewers.  

Now on with the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Laguna sat in his office behind his desk staring blankly at the paperwork in front of him.  _I can't concentrate when my son is missing!  Son, I wonder if I really have a right to call him that.  According to him I'm no better than a whore to him._  In his musings, Laguna felt the urge to pray._  Oh Hyne please let him be okay.  I don't care if he ever acknowledges my presence just let my boy be all right.  _

Laguna was interrupted from his prayer when Kiros burst into the room.  "Sir!  He's returned and is requesting to see you."  Laguna said a quick thank you to Hyne and all but ran out the door in search of his son.  Laguna didn't make it very far because as he came out the door he bumped into him and fell backwards. Laguna sat on the floor embarrassed and confused.  He began to starch the back of his head and mutter an apology when Squall reached out a hand and helped him up.  

Once Laguna was returned to his vertical base, he took the liberty of quickly inspecting his son.  He looked a little rumpled, wearing sweats and a tee but otherwise fine.  Sparing Laguna any awkward attempts at communication, Squall asked could they go somewhere to talk alone.  Laguna simply nodded and lead Squall to one of the gardens located inside the palace.  He weaved his way through it till they came to the middle, which was only occupied by two benches and a water fountain.

Squall motioned for Laguna to have a seat and Squall began pacing in front of him. Mentally preparing himself. _You have a challenge to up hold, so go to it.  Swallow your pride and say what you have to say.  You're a lion.  _Stopping to stand in front of him, Squall took the blunt approach instead of agonizing over everything. 

"Laguna, I know you're my father.  I've known for about 4 days now."  He bowed before Laguna, "I'm sorry for my earlier outburst and disappearance."  He then kneeled before Laguna   "And I would be proud if you would still consider me to be your son."  He then looked into the other's man eyes, searching for rejection all he saw was, love?  Laguna let out his breath that he wasn't aware he was holding and grabbed his son into a hug.  Squall was tense at first but soon relaxed in the grip.  Laguna felt a few tears spring from his eyes. Squall awkwardly patted Laguna on the back, feeling the need to say or express more but not knowing how to go about it.  Laguna only hugged the boy more fiercely and then let go and let out a small laugh.  "Of course I accept you as my son.  That was never a question."  Squall looked at him and let a small smile grace his lips.


	8. On the right track

Chapter 8 – On the right track 

It had been about four weeks since the guys first arrived in Esthar.  The previous problems where a thing of the past.  All was well between everyone.  Squall talked things out about that fateful night and it was a thing of the past.  His challenge had been met.  Now all he had to was continue on with the mission and then return to see if Seifer held up his end of the deal.

Squall's hair finally grew out enough for him to get his hair-streaked platinum blond and he was getting accustomed to wearing Zell's clothing.  He all ready had his new persona down.  He had to appear less aloft and friendlier, he also appeared laid back like Irvine.  

Zell was acting more laid back and cocky, a mixture of Seifer and Squall.  He toned down his quick temper and hyper energy.  

They both had the accent down perfectly and they had been practicing their new mannerisms.  They even learned to effectively use a machine gun, courtesy of Laguna.  All that was left was to make contact with the two deserters in Dollet.

Irvine, Squall and Zell stood on the landing pad at the Estharian Airport, having already said their goodbyes to Laguna and company.  Squall was wearing, his black boots, some wide leg black bondage pants with a black muscle tee decorated with blue flames and black jacket to go over it.  Zell was wearing, some black boots, and faded jeans with a gray turtleneck sweater. 

Irvine smiled mischievously at the pair.  _I wonder if they can keep character.  They look the part but can they act the part?  _"Shane, Derek, I'll be seeing you guys at Garden when you get back.  Maybe I'll even show you around."

"Yeah well, Shane and I are looking forward to meeting Zell and Squall though those guys have nothing on us.  In fact I could teach them a lesson or two."

"What he said."

"Well, I'll be seeing you later."  Irvine walked toward the waiting jet and stood on the entrance ramp.  He turned around and tipped his hat to his friends and then entered the ship heading back to Garden.

Once Irvine was gone, Zell and Squall walked toward their own jet to begin phase two of the mission.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Squall and Zell sat in bar located on the outskirts of Dollet.  They were waiting for their contact to arrive.  Zell was playing darts, acting the part of a Seifer/Squall hybrid well.  Squall leaned against the bar and chatted idly if someone happened to approach him all the while keeping an eye on the door.  Squall was still nursing his beer when two guys walked in and sat in the dark corner of the room. Squall casually walked over to Zell and tapped him on the shoulder, motioning to the two newcomers.  Zell finished the game and ambled over to the table, speaking the password to see if they were the right guys.  

"The sun is high in the noon time sky."

"It'll soon be shadowed by cloud of deceit."

Squall and Zell pulled up a seat and began talking to the men.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a little later in the afternoon when Squall, Zell and the two men left the bar with the materials and information they needed to infiltrate the base.  It turns out that the Dollet base was a decoy and the real base was located on the Centra Continent, not too far away from the orphanage.  The two men Biggs and Wedge, agreed to take them to the base.  _Maybe that bit of information will come in handy later on.  _Squall thought as he and Zell boarded the small boat.  The men simply gave them their names and the pass code; it would be up to them to pass the assessment test.  They weren't really worried about that.  They were in top physical condition. They were a force to be reckoned with.   


	9. Hopping the fence

Chapter 9 – Hopping the fence 

AN: This is one of my favorite chapters. It was actually one of the first scenes I wrote. I hope you enjoy it. In regards to the request for more Seifer and Squall, all I can say is that he's not gone from the story. He'll be making a return in later chapters. Once again thanks to reviewers! huggles Okay, now on to the fic.

When Squall and Zell arrived on Centra, they quickly checked out the outside of the base. It was actually an abandoned fall out shelter. As kids they were told exactly where it was incase another Sorceress attacked. Biggs and Wedge brought them to the back entrance and then high tailed it out of there. Squall and Zell became Shane and Derek once more and knocked on the door. 

A burly man stepped outside and eyed them up and down before speaking. "What da ya want kid?"

"Tomato juice and blueberry juice left it to the apple and orange." Zell answered.

"All right come in." He ushered the two inside quickly. "I'm taking you to the captain, he'll decide if you'll be all right for this outfit. He lead them down a long narrow hallway that looked to be the sleeping quarters, then they turned down another hallway and they entered the first door on the left. They were both glad that SeeD training taught them to make a mental map of their surrounding, the place seemed like a maze. The guard opened the door and pushed the two inside. "Hiya Captain, I gots two new recruits for ya." With that said he abruptly left.

Squall and Zell stood at attention and saluted the Captain.

"At ease boys, I'm Captain Flint. You two got names or am I'm going to have to call you A and B?"

Squall and Zell relaxed their stances. Squall was first to speak, "Shane Larsen Sir."

"Derek Kellogg."

Captain flint walked up to the two and looked them in the eyes. "Well Shane and Derek do I have your word that you'll not leak any secrets of this base?"

"Sir, yes Sir!" 

"Well, you're in. I looked over the information provided by Biggs and Wedge. You seem all right and I'm willing to give you two ex-soldiers a break, since you lost your family in the last Sorceress war."

"Thank you Sir."

"Call me Cap'n Flint or just Cap'n" 

"Yes Captain"

"Good, now follow me to the sleeping quarters. You'll find your uniform as well as a map and schedule on your bed. For now you're simply on guard duty. Eventually you may be promoted to lab duty. That's our highest position as well as the easiest. There's a lot of competition so be prepared."

When they arrived at their quarter they quickly looked around for any spying devices and found non. The quarters were about the size of a dorm room and there were two standard issue army beds with a trunk in the room. There was a bathroom to the left that had another door that lead to the adjuring room. It was like living in a college suite style dorm. The quickly unpacked their things and looked at their new uniform. It was nothing but a blue vest with a white star on the back. They were also given a machine gun and a walky talkie. Squall and Zell felt that these men weren't very professional and wondered if maybe they didn't need the disguises at all.

Two hours later, Squall and Zell went to the mess hall to eat. They expected some old army rations but they were pleasantly surprised to find that the served hot dogs and Dollet fired Chocobo. Zell calmly walked in and got two hot dogs and a side of fries and a drink and sat down at a corner table. Squall got the Chocobo wings and fries with a drink and joined him.

The other men came in and sat at the other tables mingling with one another. They didn't really seem concerned about Squall and Zell, except for one guy who sat down right in front of them. He was fairly tall. He had looked to be roughly the same size as Squall. His eyes were purple and his hair was jet black, it was pulled back in a ponytail. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with the now familiar blue vest over it. "Hello gents, I'm Remy and what might your names be?"

Zell offered up his name with a wave of his hand. "Derek." Squall stuck his hand out to shake, which Remy took. "I'm Shane." "Well fellas I'm the unofficial welcoming committee here. I'll tell you what you need to know. First and foremost, these guys are your new friends and you don't want to step on any toes. Secondly you move higher up in the ranks by doing more work. So, if you want to do lab duty with whatever they got up there then you'll start working over time. Thirdly don't feel threatened if you're known to hop the fence. We're all pretty comfortable about that stuff, we pride ourselves on being more tolerant than the army."

Squall's eyes widened at the last piece of advice. He knew what Remy was implying but he wasn't so sure if Zell knew. 

"So, guys do either of you hop the fence?"

Zell looked at Remy before putting on a confident smirk that would rival's Seifer and answered as if he was asked did he love hotdogs. "Hop the fence? Of course, we hopped the fence. Shane and I have been hopping fences since we were teenagers." 

Squall tried to keep his face neutral; it was too late to take back what Zell said so he simply nodded when Remy glanced his way. 

"Well I'll be. I think the pull of eligibles just increased, well if you two split, let me know all right Shane?"

Squall felt a light blush spread on his cheeks and nodded once more, not trusting his voice.

Remy stood up and looked at the two one last time before walking away.

Squall turned to Zell and tired to remain calm instead of slightly angry and embarrassed, "Do you have any idea what you just said?"

"Of course, we started hopping fences when we were young…"

"That's not what it means. It's a metaphor." Squall looked to see if the Zell was catching on but he still looked confused. He sighed briefly and lowered his voice, "It means that we're gay or bisexual." 

"Huh?"

"Think of sexuality being separated by a fence. Straight on one side and gay on the other. If you hop the fence then you're..." Finally the light bulb above Zell's head lit up. Then he turned to Squall and started laughing.

Squall was surprised to say the least; it took all his will power to stay in character instead of walking away from the table right now. So he laughed with him, as if Zell had told a joke. "What's so funny?"

"Shane, it's funny that Remy tried to pick you up."

"Yeah, well you and I are an 'item' so now we'll have to play along or it'll look suspicious if we don't." 

"Dude no offense, I ain't kissing, hugging, sleeping or anything with you. You got Riona back home and I got the my lil' library girl."

"I broke up with her." Squall put his hand to wave off Zell's inquiry, "Anyway, I don't mean that, we just can't deny it now. The way you said it left no room for it to be taken as a joke. Besides, I really don't want to stuck alone with Remy if he thinks we're no longer together."

"Well, I'm sorry, but maybe this will work out to our advantage later on."

"Whatever."

"Shane! That's not something you're supposed to say."

"S'kay"


	10. Fuzzball

AN: Well, I've had a quite a few people ask for some Seifer and Zell action. So, I'm going to try and fulfill the request. The classic bully and victim role between them is about to become blurred, in the name of humor. Look out for it in later chapters. I would give you a chapter number but that would spoil the surprise. 

Chapter 10 – Fuzzball 

Two weeks had passed since Squall and Zell had begun working as guards. They had all ready been promoted several times, thanks to many sleepless nights. They were finally promoted to working in the lab area of the compound.

They were given new uniforms. They had blue camouflaged pants and shirts. They were given a cap with a star on the front of it and they kept their weapon. On their first day they were brought up to speed as to where to go and who to follow. Finally, they were going to find out just what kind of information was stolen.

Squall and Zell walked down the long corridor that lead to the lab area of the compound from their room. Once there, they were greeted by Remy.

"Well hello gents. I'm glad you got promoted. It was a tad bit lonesome seeing as no one else was working with me. Now that you're here things won't be so boring."

"Uh, thanks Remy, could you tell us what we're doing?"

Remy turned and smiled at Squall. "Sure Shane, we're going to be escorting the Fuzz ball back and forth from his cage to the lab. Follow me."

"Fuzzball? What are you talking about Remy?"

"It's best you see it. I don't really want to spoil the surprise. A word of advice fellas, the Fuzzball is a bit skittish. It tends to be afraid of humans, though I don't blame the poor bloke. The other guards tend to rough'em up quite a bit."

Zell and Squall exchanged curious glances as Remy lead them down a hall and into a large empty room. It was about the size of Garden's Cafeteria. The only thing in it was a large cylinder like object in the middle. In front of it was some kind of keypad. 

"The little bugger is in the cell, it's used to hold the Fuzzball when he's not needed. Did they give you the access codes?"

"Yeah, we have them."

"Well why don't you open her up then?"

Zell walked up to the front of the cylinder and pressed some number on the keypad located about a foot away from the cell. They heard a faint hissing sound and the clicking of locks opening. Suddenly, the cylinder's wall slid apart allowing them to see inside. Remy looked bored, while Zell and Squall watched in fascination. 

In the middle of the cylinder sat what looked like to be a little boy wearing only a dingy pair of blue jeans. _Is this some kind of sick joke? This is just a kid. Is this a setup? Were we found out? _Squall immediately became wary of the situation, he was preparing for an attack that never came. Zell voiced Squall's own thoughts.

"What is this?" Zell walked menacingly toward Remy grabbed the young man by the front of his shirt. "What kind game are you playing?"

"Shane, help! I'm not playing a game, that ain't no little kid. Take a closer look and you'll see what I mean."

Squall didn't want to take any chances of Remy possibly betraying them so he walked into the center of the chamber to get a better look. Squall's eyes widened in shock when he saw the 'Fuzzball'. Fuzzball had the body of a human but with several key differences. He couldn't see the kids face because he had his head down. Squall noted that kid had a crown of orange hair with the fiery red tips. His ears were in the correct place for a human only they were like that of a Moomba's ears. They were the same color as his hair and elongated. They even had the familiar black coloring on the tips. 

The kid's arms, which were wrapped tightly around his knees, were without any uniqueness except for the small orange patch of hair on each elbow. 

His hands, which more like paws than anything, were in chains. Upon closer inspection, one could see the soft black pad that protected the hands. The digits of the paw were slightly longer than usual, so it resembled that of fingers with the exception of the sharp claw like fingernails. 

Squall's eyes drifted lower and he saw that the kid's feet, also in chains, were completely like that of a Moomba's. The last thing Squall spotted was orange tail curled around the kid's legs with a red tip. He couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips as he stepped backwards out of the chamber.

"Z…Derek." Squall walked toward him and put a hang on Zell's shoulder.

"Shane, what's wrong? What'd you see?"

"You can put him down, have a look for yourself."

Zell did as Squall asked and took a look himself. Zell exploded. "Holy Hyne!?!!?" 

A faint cry of surprise came from the cylinder cage followed by the sounds of chains rustling as the little guy shook in fear.. 

"Just great mate, you've gone and scared the Fuzzball."

Squall just stared off into space, getting over his shock.

Remy stood back glaring briefly at Zell before turning to Squall and offering a lopsided grin. "I was like that when I first met him. I cursed up a storm and left the room. I got used to it after awhile."

"Yeah, I'm okay. It was just a momentary shock."

Zell joined them again and looked to a bit nervous.

"So what are we supposed to do now." Squall looked from Zell to Remy.

"Well, we have to undo the chains from his neck, arms and legs." Remy held up his bag and opened it to show Squall and Zell. "Then we put on these special made restraints and escort him to the lab. Then we follow the their instructions, till their through and we chain him back up."

"Does Fuzzball have a name?"

Remy turned his head toward Zell a faint scowl on his face. Zell offered him an apology. 

"Oh yeah, sorry about before."

"No problem gent, you can make it up to me later. He doesn't have a name. His official title is Test Subject 6. I heard that he's the only one, the others we were all deformed. They say he's about 10 or 12. He's a bit small for his age. They barely feed him anything, just an enough for him to survive. Well let's get this show on the road. We don't want to be late on the first day."


	11. The name game

Chapter 11 – The name game 

Zell laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling, staring at the cracks in the wall.  He could hear Squall lightly snoring away on the bed to his right.  It was late and he knew he should be asleep too but sleep just didn't come easy tonight.  He kept going over the day's events.  "Fuzzball," the word tumbled past his lips before he had a chance to silence himself.  _Shit!  I hope_ _I didn't wake Squall.  _Zell briefly turned over to see that Squall was still sound asleep.  

_Hyne, things are just getting weirder and weirder on this mission.  Well at least this mission is almost over.  We know what they've been doing with the information.  Fuzzball is obviously the byproduct of it.  Now all we have to do is get him and the information and blow this base to kingdom come.   Still, I feel bad for Fuzzball, what were they going to do with him in Galbaldia? He was treated like crap in that laboratory.  The amount of  scars and bruises  on his small frame is frightening.  _His fists clenched together tightly as his anger rose.  _They poked and prodded at him like he was an animal, but even animals didn't deserve to be treated like that.  Will they do the same to him in Galbaldia?  Worse?  Once they finish?  Tch, this is too heavy to be thinking about.  I'm going to count sheep. 1, 2, 3, 4………145, _ZzZzZz.  Zell finally fell asleep.  As he succumbed to call of the bedtime sheep. His hands relaxed. He didn't notice the angry red finger nail marks left in his flesh, nor the slight trickle of blood that followed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Squall and Zell once again walked down the hall to the holding area of Fuzzball.  They heard voices coming from inside the cylinder cell.  Zell briefly flirted with the idea that it was Remy but that idea was shot down when Remy came walking through the door.  "'ello gents!"  Remy gave them both a pat on the back as he walked to the control panel to open the cell.  When the door swung open they were greeted by two men dressed similarly to them standing over a fallen figure.  Remy was the first into action.  "Hey you two, what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Quiet you.  We were just having fun with the little demon.  Nothing serious, he's still breathing."

In the blink of an eye Squall had cocked his riffle and leveled it at the chest of one of the men.  "I suggest you change your definition of fun and get out of here."

The man sneered and looked at the gun pointing at him.  He tried to bait Squall into being careless.  "Listen you little Galbaldian twerp, I suggest you get the idea of playing hero into your platinum blond head before I have to do it for you." 

"I don't play, I do." The next thing he saw was the barrel of the riffle striking him across the cheek.  The other man looked from Squall to Remy and finally Zell, who managed to knock his partner out and in the blink of an eye. He picked up his fallen comrade and left.

Squall put down his weapon and stepped all the way into the cylinder.  He found the kid curled up in the fetal position shaking, his tail was curled tightly around his waist.  He heard small whimpering sounds coming from the kid.  Kneeling beside him.  He put a tentative hand on the kid's shoulder.  The boy froze, even his whimpers stopped.  He withdrew his hand and just looked the kid over.  Squall knew he needed some help.  He was obviously hurt from the bruises that were visibly forming rapidly on his arms and chest.  

Remy and Zell walked in and looked at the kid curled up in a ball on the ground.  Zell looked to Remy.  "Can we take him anywhere for treatment?"  

"I wouldn't recommend it.  Fuzzball's bound to be treated worst there.  We'll have to do it ourselves.  You gents have any medical training."

"Yeah, we know a thing or two."

"I'm going to go get some medical supplies.  You unchain the kid and while I get the equipment."

"Sure."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

About an hour later, Squall and Zell had finished bandaging the kid's major wounds.  Unfortunately they had to sedate the kid in order to treat him.  Remy reported to the Scientist that Fuzzball was unable to attend due to his injuries.  He had a couple of bruised ribs and a lot of minor cuts and bruises.  When they were half way through, they noticed that the kid looked more like a mummy than anything.  Squall and Zell were left alone with him for the time being.  They had to watch and make sure the mild sedative wore off completely and didn't cause any adverse reactions.  Zell suggested that they talk to the kid and try to get him to trust them when he came out of la la land.  Squall saw no harm in it so he complied. 

Eventually the kid began to stir.  His movements were sluggish and weak.  He reminded the two undercover SeeDs of a newborn kitten.  His eyes were bright and glassy as he tried to focus on the occupants in his cell. His first reaction was to try and curl into a ball or move to the nearest corner but he was still inhibited by the drug.  Whimpering in pain from moving too much too soon and resignation for some unknown fate, the kid simply looked at them or the ground as they spoke but he made no move to talk back.  They were unsure if he could talk.  So they just talked and attended the minor injuries.

Some hours later Zell and Squall were at the end of their ropes.  The kid wasn't responding to anything. He had stopped flinching away from them, but he kept a weary yet curiously watchful eye on them. "Well that's about it little dude.  Shane and I have to go."

"Yeah, see you later."

Zell flashed the kid a fanged smile hoping to get a rise out of him.  "We're not going to put you back in restraints but we have to close the door okay?"

The kid simply stared at him.

Zell was determined to get the kid to talk.  He reminded him of the Moomba that helped him in D-District prison.

"Hey, before we go how about we decide on a name for ya?  Would you like that?"

Squall gave a Zell a confused look but played along.

Zell flopped down in front of the kid and scratched his head while he thought.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice when the kid started to reach out for him until his paw was almost an inch from him.  Zell didn't want to risk scaring him so he sat still.  Meekly, the paw came down on Zell's brilliantly bright red hair.  

Squall watched closely to make sure the kid didn't try and his friend.  He noticed that the kid had a ghost of a smile on his face while he played with Zell's hair.  

Feeling bold, Zell slowly reached out and ruffled his hair affectionately.  The kid gave a small purr like sound.  Seeing this as the opening they needed. They once again tried to get the kid to talk.

"How about, Mike?"

The kid simply yawned.

"Shane you give it a try."

"Justin?"

The kid made no motion of agreement.

"Wait!  I heard this unique name the other day, it was Ra something."

"Ralph?"

Zell gave a triumphant smile.  "No I got it, it was Ravi!"

"Mm!"

"Shane man was that you?"

"No, it was from him."

Zell turned to the kid.  "You like that name?"

The kid nodded his head shyly.

"Great then it's yours.  Can you say it?"  
  


"Rrrr"

"That's it, sorta.  Ra then vi"

"Rawvi?"

"Ravi"

"Ravi! Ravi! Ravi!"

"That's great little dude, right Shane."

"Fantastic."

"Shwane"

"Try again it's Shane and I'm Derek."

"Shane! Deweck!"

"Shane and Derek!"

"One more time, Derek"

"Shane… Derek?"

"That's right Ravi!"  Zell stood up and walked over to Ravi and held up his hand. "High five?"

Ravi just blinked in confusion.

Squall walked over to Zell and demonstrated a high five for Ravi.  Then Ravi tried with Zell.  For the first time the kid let out a little laugh.


	12. Getting to know the enemy?

Chapter 12 – Getting to know the… enemy? 

****

It was late and Squall and Zell decided to grab a bite to eat at the mess hall. It was completely empty except for them. Zell was happy about today's earlier event with Ravi. Nothing could bring him down. Squall was equally happy about their success. In terms of the mission, things were going better than expected. Ravi trusted them so it would be easier to get him out when it was time to blow up the base.

As they ate their chocobo hot wings and fries, Remy once again made it over to visit them. "Evening fellas, how are you?"

"We're fine Remy and your self?"

"I can't complain, Shane."

"So what brings you here so late?"

"Well, I normally come here to think. You know be alone with my thoughts and all that rubbish." 

Squall understood wanting to be alone with his thoughts all to well. "Would you like us to leave?"

"No, my friend. You might as well stay. You haven't finished your food yet." He pointed to their half full plates. "I should be asking you do you want me to leave. I really don't want to bother you with my troubles."

Squall knew the hazards of keeping everything bottled up inside and definitely didn't like the results. "Well, we're all friends here." He made a sweeping motion with his hands. "Tell us what's wrong and maybe we can help."

Remy looked at them. His unusual purple eyes studied them for a moment. "Well, mates, it's like this. I'm worried about my future, once this job is done I'll have to move on but as you know the pay isn't all that great. I would barely have enough money to make it off this continent before I was broke. I can't go and ask my family for help because they won't have anything to do with me."

"I'm sorry to hear that Remy, I mean you're a good guy and all and I'm sure you'll find a way out of here. Me and Shane are in a similar predicament. Being that we lost our family in the war and all."

"Looks like we all had a rough life. Well no more of that, let's liven things up a little."

"How so?"

"I'm glad you asked Derek." Remy flashed him a toothy grin and his eyes seemed to sparkle in mischievous glee. Squall saw that look and immediately felt sorry for Zell. _Well, better him than me._

Suddenly, Zell felt very uncomfortable. "Remember you owe me one for roughing me up the other day?" Squall took a swing of his drink and watched the exchange.

"Yeah, I always keep my word."

"Well, I want a date with Shane with your permission of course."

Squall's eye twitched. To his credit, he did not spit his drink across the table. He was able to swallow it without breaking into a fit of coughing. He did, however, drop his cup. Its content spilled all over the floor.

Zell was speechless. _Hyne, how am I going to get out of this? Think think think. How would Seifer answer that? _Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. "Humph, is that all. I'd thought you'd be smarter and ask for money or something. Oh well, your loss my gain. You can take him out today if you want."

Remy seemed to think it over. His brow was knitted in concentration. "Sure." They shook on it.

"Well mates, see you later, especially you Shane" Remy left the mess hall.

"Shane man, are you okay?"

"Oh Hyne…"

_I think I better get out of here before Squall tries to cook me. I can just see Seifer now talking about fried chicken wuss._

Zell stood up and quickly left the room.

AN: Extra Extra read all about it. There's a special one-shot story on my website, called Hot Summer Knights that takes place right after this chapter. The link to my site is in my profile. It's a comical look at the date between Shane and Remy. Now, as I've stated before. This story doesn't have any actual shonen ai or yaoi or any citrus flavored content. So if you're a little leery about that kind of stuff, don't worry. It's PG –13 all the way. It's also posted on fanfiction.net. BTW, I fixed the broken links to the fiction so the alternative chapters are up.


	13. Best Laid Plans

Chapter 13 – Best Laid Plans 

A/N: If any one is wondering about the date. I made it into a one – shot. I can be found on my personal website and here. It's called _Hot Summer Knights. _ Also, there's an alternate version to this chapter on my site.

Three days later Squall and Zell were ready to complete the mission. They were sitting in their rooms going over their plan to get the information and destroy the base.

"I already have the tape cued at the right spot."

Squall nodded his head in satisfaction, Zell continued. "Okay, so we leave the mini boom box with the tape of our little enactment in the public bathroom in the hallway between the mesh hall and the Captain's office. That way it should attract as many people as possible. We're at the advantage here because it'll be lunch time too."

"Good. Make sure to lock the door and block it so no one can enter before it's too late. You can use the vents to crawl to the holding area to get Ravi. I'll go to the lab and download the information and set the self-destruct mechanism. I also planted a little C4 in the lab area to be sure."

"All right, when the self-destruct sequence starts, everyone will evacuate. There shouldn't be any casualties."

"Right, if all goes according to plan we'll run the short distance to the orphanage where Irvine will be waiting for us with the Ragnarok.

Zell walked casually out of barracks and to the bathroom. He quickly checked the stalls for signs of other occupants before locking the door behind him. Then he blocked it with the chair and garbage can. _Good no one will be able to get in that way, or… _Zell couldn't stop the devilish smirk that graced his face _interrupt. _Placing the boom box in a stall marked 'out of use,' Zell continued with his preparations. Satisfied with his work he looked at his watch and noting that it was exactly twelve noon on the dot. He pressed the play button and hopped up into the vent right above the stall. He listened as the first few words of the recording started before making his way towards Ravi's holding cell.

Squall was already in the laboratory. He was grateful for the lab and bases lack of professional security. He mused over the fact that the captain let them in without so much as a blink of the eye. _Oh well, it makes my job that much easier. _Glancing at his watch, he noted that it was 12:05. _The tape should be playing by now._ Squall felt his cheeks grow scarlet. _Oh Hyne, thank goodness that tape will be destroyed when the base is blown. _Getting back to the task at hand. Squall quickly inserted the high-density hard drive that Cid gave him into the computer and began downloading as well as erasing the stolen information.

Outside the bathroom a small crowd was gathering. Cap'n flint heard commotion going on outside of his door and decided to investigate. _This is no time to be slacking off! There is work to be done! _Controlling his anger as best could. The Cap'n stalked out of his office and into a group of men standing in front of the bathroom door like grazing cattle. "What the hell are you doing?"

The crowd turned as one to the somewhat irate captain. One brave solider spoke up, "Uh well, you see Cap'n Flint. Derek and Shane seem to having a bit of a spat in the bathroom."

"More like a lover's spat to me," murmured one soldier.

"So you men drop all your work to listen to some guys argue?"

Another solider spoke up from the back. "We're just making sure they don't harm one another sir. They've been doing such fine work."

Cap'n Flint's face set itself into a grimace. It was clear that the words of the soldiers were having no effect on him. Suddenly, everyone was quitted down by the sound of a glass breaking from the bathroom and a cry of pain.

"Don't be such a cry baby Shane." All that followed was gasp from Shane.

"You brought this on yourself you know. How could cheat on me like that." The venom in Derek's voice was easily detectable to the crowd.

"I'm sorry okay! We just went out for dinner and a movie. I didn't kiss him or anything, I swear." The desperate pleading of Shane flittered through the door as if the whole thing was taking place in front of them as opposed to behind doors.

No one noticed when Remy joined the now increasing number of people outside the door.

Zell popped out of the vent. He checked his watch. 12: 10. _I'm making good time. The tape is only twenty minutes long. I'll be long gone before my ten minutes are up._ He quickly ran over to the containment cell of Ravi.

Ravi was asleep when Zell stepped into the cell, but he woke up when he began to take the chains off of him. Ravi looked up at Zell and mewed in happiness. "Derek!"

"That's right little dude. We're going to go someplace special so I want you act like you normally do okay."

Ravi made a slight noise of understanding.

Zell placed the usual special restraints that allowed extra movement on him. Zell made sure to loosen them so that Ravi had even more freedom to move.

"Don't lie. You know I hate liars!" This was followed by a resounding slap across presumably Shane's face.

The men in the hall way began to murmur amongst themselves. "The little red head sure is taking it to the skinny blond." Followed by some cruel laughter. Remy on the other hand found himself becoming increasingly worried and angry. _What the in the world is the crazy gent doing to Shane. Oh this all my fault… _

For a few tense moments things were quiet. Until the quiet muffle of sobs could be heard.

Some were laughing it up. Others were concerned. Remy was down right enraged. His guilt fused with his anger adding fuel to the fire. His normal light violet orbs were now darker as his anger peaked. He rushed to door and tried the knob only to see it was locked. Cursing, he shouted at Derek to let him in. The others just watched. They were enjoying the soup opera that was playing out before them.

"Looks like we have company Shane." The sneer was evident in his voice. Then his voice dropped a few octaves but it was still loud enough for all to listen. "I oh so loath interruptions." Derek's voice took on a hint of sarcastic chiding. Looks like we're going to have to finish this later."

Squall looked at the screen and saw that 80% of the information was downloaded. When a scientist wandered over to him. "Hey you, guard, what are you doing over there."

Squall decided to take a page from his old man's book on how to handle this situation.

Feigning clumsiness Squall backed into the computer and turned off the monitor as he 'fell' on it. When he regained his vertical base. Squall began to message his leg like Laguna did when he was nervous.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. It's just that you startled me and I'm afraid I hit my leg on the computer when I fell."

The scientist looked him over once before turning on his heel. As an afterthought he turned his head to say something but he met the blunt end of a riffle instead. Squall grabbed the now unconscious scientist and hid the body in a darkened corner of the lab. Checking his watch he saw that is was 12:15. He began to set the self-destruct sequence to start in five minutes. _I have to be out of here by 12:20._

Remy, stopped his struggles with the door. _Perhaps thing aren't so bad. Maybe Derek would come out and he could get Shane to the infirmary before he had a 'talk' with Derek. The blood drained from his face when re heard Derek's next remark. _

"You know that would be too easy. I have to punish you, or else you'll never learn. Get ready for some pain boy, cause when I'm finished with you, that little punk Remy won't recognize you or want to look at you for that matter. But I'll still love you baby. I always will" All in attendance, followed by weaker and weaker cries of pain, could hear were the sounds of stomping and the occasional punches.

Remy renewed his struggles while the others smiled sadistically to themselves. Cap'n Flint just narrowed his eyes but allowed the onslaught to continue. Remy began to try and breakdown the door.

After what seemed life hours to Remy but was only a few minutes, Derek stopped. "Had enough boy? Have you learned your lesson?"

He was greeted by silence

"Yeah I thought so. Seems to be we have a little too much company. What do you say if we split this place huh? This window isn't too far from the ground."

The sound of dragging was heard and the rustling of clothes as Derek pushed Shane out the window. Then they heard two thumps as they landed on the rocky plains of Centra.


	14. Salvaging the plan

Chapter 14 – Salvaging the plan 

Remy was still barging into the door.  His shoulder was protesting with each attempt.  Remy ignored it. Finally, Cap'n Flint decided to move.  He placed one hand on Remy's shoulder to get his attention and then as one they ran towards the door.  It gave way easily with their combined efforts. Remy ending up being sprawled on the floor but he was okay.  

Looking around the room he saw shards of glass from the broken mirror on the floor.  By the window was a crumpled vest.  _Oh please, don't let be Shane's._  Upon closer inspection, he saw that the floor was littered with small drops of blood.  He grabbed the vest and fumbled with it trying to find the nametag. When his eyes fell upon the name Shane Larsen. He let out a sharp moan of anguish, as he threw it to the side and looked out the window.  Without a second thought he jumped out the window and headed off after Derek and Shane.  

The crowd, which was fighting to see into the bathroom, was silenced when the emergency evacuation alarm sounded.

All personnel evacuate the facility. Repeat all personnel evacuate the facility. The automatic destruct sequence as been activated. Count down has begun 2 minutes and 30 seconds and counting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Zell and Ravi managed to get out of the facility just as the alarm sounded. Zell grabbed a jeep and floored it. They were speeding off towards the orphanage before anyone would have a chance to ask where they were going. Ravi was excited and curious. He'd never been outside before or even in a car.  The wind tickled his face and he gave a mew of happiness.  Zell looked over at his little passenger. "You like this huh? Well you ain't seen nothing yet."  Ravi turned to look at Zell questionable.  "Hold on tight."  With that being said. Zell sped up even more and drove off a small dune launching them into the air. "WHOOOOO! Baby that's what I'm talking about!"

Ravi laughed at Zell's antics and mimicked him. "WHOOO!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Squall had finished the getting the information and was running out the back of the base.  He looked around but he couldn't find a car.  _No matter. It's less than a mile from here to the orphanage. _He began to run at a moderate pace.  _I just hope I don't run into too many monsters on the way. I'm not too comfortable with an assault riffle.  I'd rather have Leonheart._

It would seem that luck wasn't on his side. Halfway to the orphanage he ran into a Deathclaw.  _This could be a problem with a junction and only a gun this battle will be a lot longer and harder.  _Squall mentally checked his supplies as he squared his shoulder and took up a fighting stance.  _Let's see I have a phoenix down, 3 hi-potions and a grenade.  _Sighing. He knew the odds were stacked against him but he wasn't about to lose to a monster, when he was almost home.

 Squall began by shooting off small bursts of ammo aimed at the creature's head and legs. If could restrict it's mobility he'd be able to avoid those deadly claws.  The deathclaw cried in pain but showed no sign of stopping. It used one of its claws to swipe at Squall.  He jumped backward only to get hit across the chest.  The wound wasn't deep but it stung.  If he hadn't jumped he'd been in serious trouble.

The battle continued at this pace with Squall slowly wearing it down. The Deathclaw was no wear close to being dead but it didn't feel like fighting this long for a meal.  With one last attack. It used all four of its deadly claws to strike. Squall jumped to avoid the two claws aimed at his legs and tried to maneuver to miss the others aimed for his head.  The upper set of claws missed its intended mark but struck him in his left arm and shoulder. As a last ditch effort Squall threw the grenade at the enemy hoping to stop the onslaught, as it reared back for a final blow that combined all it claws into one. 

An explosion threw the two apart. The monster cried in out in pain.  Squall landed a few feet away and looked to see the beast lumbering off.  A small smile graced his lips, as he began the task of healing himself.

Pain coursed through his exhausted body.  The riffle lay somewhere forgotten. Gritting his teeth he poured the 3 hi-potions into his wounds.  It slowed the bleeding but did nothing in regards to closing the wound. Standing up with as best he could. He began to walk determinedly toward the orphanage.  His left arm hung limply to the side.  A few drops of blood ran down his arm and left a trail as he walked onward.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remy was frantic in his search. He managed to grab and truck and was driving around the base looking for any signs of Shane.  He was beginning to think he would never find them when he heard an explosion due east. Turning the truck around he sped off towards the sound.  With in the few minutes he spotted a standard issue army assault riffle in the sand. His spirits were lifted.  Looking into the distance he saw a figure walking.  Putting the pedal to metal he zoomed ahead to investigate.

Squall thought he heard the sound of an approaching vehicle and prepared himself for the worst. Patting his jacket to make sure he still had the information hidden there he turned around to see who was behind him.  The vehicle was flying toward him.  It stopped a few feet away from him and the driver ran over to him with his arms outstretched.  He prepared himself to try and fight when the soldier called out to him.  _Remy?  This can't be good._ Remy immediately pulled him into a hug, Squall couldn't stop the grimace of pain that flittered across his face as Remy squeezed his injured arm.

Remy noticed this and pulled back. His face took on an anxious apologetic look.  His eyes were watering up with unshed tears. "I'm mighty sorry about everything.  If I hadn't been so insistent…"  He sniffed once. "I thought you were dead after hearing what that prick Derek was doing to ya in the bathroom."

Remy gave him once over with his eyes and noticed that his shirt was stained with blood.  His eyes hardened at the sight and a new resolve came over him.  He quickly wiped the rest of his tears away.    

"Come with me mate. I'll get you fixed up in no time.  We'll find someway to get off this god forsaken island."

Before Squall had a chance to complain. Remy had gently shoved him into the car.  Squall knew he had to get to the orphanage but what to do about Remy?  Deciding on his best course of action, he explained about a 'transport' ship that was leaving near the orphanage.  _I'd better leave it at that.  I don't know what else to say to the guy.  _Remy simply followed Squall's direction, glancing over once and while to make sure he was okay as they drove to their destination.


	15. A bitter little pill

Chapter 15 – A bitter little pill 

When the Ragnaork touched down at Balamb Garden.  Everyone aboard was ushered into Cid's office for debriefing.  Remy was strangely quiet.  Everyone had been tight lipped as to what was going on.  Squall suspected that the only reason Remy came with them was to make sure he was okay.  Ravi was shocked and amazed.  The new sights, sounds and smells were all so overwhelming for the little guy.  Just before reaching Cid's office, Remy and Ravi were told taken to a secluded waiting room.  Squall was thankful that Irvine had some elixirs and full cures on him. His injuries were non – existent except for some minor scaring and bruises.

Irvine, Zell and Squall stood before Cid and saluted.

"Have a seat gentlemen."

They all took a seat and began the tedious task of explaining what they found.  After the lengthy explanation of Ravi and such, Cid asked Squall and Zell what he felt was the best course of action to take with Remy and Ravi.

Squall was the first to speak.  "I believe we should tell him the truth and offer him a job.  Maybe he could join SeeD.  That way we neutralize the risk of him selling secrets and such."  As Squall spoke those words, Zell knew that offering him a job at Garden had more to do with the fact that they had become friends rather than 'neutralizing a risk.'

"What do you think Zell?"

"That's fine Sir."

"Now about the mutant Ravi. Do you believe he poses a threat to anyone?"

"Well Sir, Zell and I can vouch that he doesn't have any violent tendencies."  

Finally the cowboy spoke, "From what I hear, Moombas are known for being gentle and peace loving as opposed to vicious.  The Shumis were talking about it when came for a visit.  Sir Laguna mentioned it too."

"I believe we should stay with him Sir. We kinda of bonded with the little dude."

"But there's a flaw in that plan Mr. Dinct or should I say Mr. Kellogg.  To reveal your true selves would result in a sense of betrayal that could cause Ravi to become uncontrollable.  The parameters of this mission only called for you to be under cover while in Centra.  It would seem that you will have to keep up your cover in the Garden as well."

"Sir, I would…"

"My decision stands until I find out what is on this disc. Garden laws and treaties have many rules against genetic experimentation. I will not just hand the young man over to Galbaldia, if I can help it.  I want you three to remain silent about this whole mission.  I suggest you have Remy help you in keeping up appearances."

"Sir, may we tell Selphie and Quists?"

"I'll leave that up to your discretion, but no one else. Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes Sir."

"You are dismissed, except for Squall."

Zell changed out his uniform and into the clothes he was given for the mission.  Irvine decided to grab some lunch to go at the Cafeteria and take it back to where Remy and Ravi were being held.  Zell went with him but forgot that he looked quite different now.

When he walked into the loud cafeteria. He noticed quite a few people looking and pointing at him.  Irvine didn't seem to notice as he got in line. Zell just hung back by the door.

Seifer was on the way to the cafeteria when Rajin called him. Turning around to wave, he didn't look where he was going and bumped into Zell, knocking them both to the ground.  Zell stood up quickly and looked down at the blond and almost had a heart attack. _Just great, Seifer.  Wait, when did he get back into Garden?  Okay I have to keep up 'appearances' and remain calm and somewhat… arrogant. _Smiling devilishly.  _I'm going to enjoy this.  _"Hey blondie did all that bleach screw up head, or are you just clumsy." 

Seifer rose quickly and looked at the smirking red head with as much venom he could muster.  Rajin was behind looking bewildered.  Before Seifer had a chance to respond. Irvine showed up with the food and grabbed Zell.  "Howdy, Seifer me and my buddy Derek were just leaving." 

When they were out of the hearing range of Seifer. Irvine turned and glared at the triumphant red head.  "What was that?"

"I was just putting Seifer in his place. You know I am a mixture of him and Squall after all and those two either glare or insult you into oblivion."

Irvine gave began to chuckle.  Well just watch out when he finds out the truth.

"Whatever."

Irvine smirked. _This is going to be a long day._

Squall sat with Ravi and Remy in the waiting room. Remy seemed on edge. Squall didn't blame him. Squall stood and walked over to the window and sighed in frustration.  Thinking about the Headmaster's little talk. Just made his mood grown darker.  _Now I have to brief everyone on Cid's newest orders about the situation and Ravi.  Until they decide the final solution.  I don't like the sound of that. _Looking over at the excited kid made his heart melt, though he would never admit it. He was quite found of the little guy.  _We can't go back to our own dorms for fear of blowing our cover and on top of that, I have to keep up this disguise.  Oh yeah I have to tell Remy the truth.  Talk about a bitter pill. I bet the guy will be pretty hurt, considering all the trouble he went through to 'save' me from Derek.  _A small smile graced his lips as he remembered Remy's reaction to seeing Zell at the Ragaknork. _When Remy saw Zell by the Raganork, he punched the martial artist in the stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of him.  That was no small feat for anyone.  Walking quickly up the ramp holding me, he threatened to do worse after my injuries were treated. _

Squall was brought out his thoughts when Irvine and Zell arrived caring food.

"Show time."


	16. Dear Diary

Chapter 16 – Dear Diary  
  
Zell sat on the second floor observation deck with a small laptop computer resting in his lap. The sun's warm rays felt nice against his pale skin as he sat there typing away. After entering the proper passwords and such, he opened up his personal journal program. Irvine had suggested that they all keep a journal to record their memories and feelings that they may lose to GFs so they'd never be completely lost again. Zell wasn't sure if the others took their Galbaldian friend seriously, but he wasn't took keen on forgetting his mother and friends for the sake of being better fighter.  
  
Dear Diary, 4/1/14  
  
Well, I'm glad to be back in Garden even if I'm still somewhat officially on a mission. Currently Squall Leonheart and Zell Dincht are in Esthar helping the President with monster control from the Lunar Cry. Shane Larsen and Derek Kellogg, the two Galbaldian soldiers are being held for questioning along with their friend Remy and Ravi.  
  
The Headmaster has renovated the lower levels of Garden into some kind of 'holding' area. Actually it's like a giant one room apartment down there. It has a kitchen, bath, living and dining room with four bedrooms. It's pretty nice. Officially, the 4 are only allowed access in and around Garden with armed escorts. Guess who that is? Irvine, Selphie and Quistis. XDDDDD I don't mind it much, but Squall is acting like a caged lion when down in the cell. He's constantly pacing.  
  
Ravi, is having a blast we generally take him out at night after curfew. The Garden staff has been instructed to ignore our presence. Which is nice. Ravi loves to race me around Garden. He's way faster than me, but I'm doing well for only having two legs. The others all love him. Selphie loves to play with him the most. Ravi loves it when Quistis pets his head. Ravi looks up to Squall and Irvine and tries to emulate them. Irvine gave Ravi one his old hats and he hasn't taken it off yet. BTW, Ravi is learning to speak better all the time. He kinda of sounds like Fujin except for the yelling. It seems it's almost too hard for the little guy to pronounce more than a few words at a time. I guess dealing with Fujin all this time is finally paying off.  
  
A couple of days ago, Cid found out what was on the disc we have. I can't go into specifics but they were trying to build a better SeeD. They isolated what was deemed 'solider' genes and crossed them with a Moomba's genes, since its DNA is more closely related to humans. Moombas aren't considered monsters like gnats. They were testing his capabilities but hadn't begun SeeD training yet. They wanted to make the perfect killing machine to fight the sorceress. Something that was expendable. I'm glad we got the little dude out of there in time. I just hope he stays with us. I won't let anything happen to him.  
  
Now on to Remy, well I guess you could say he's getting used to it. He was pretty upset about the whole situation at first.  
  
When we broke the news to him, he kept looking at Squall and I with this really hurt expression like he was close to tears or something. I tell ya, I haven't felt so low about myself in a while. Ma would've been so upset. Ah, I tried to tell him it was no hard feeling and all but he just turned his back on me.  
  
Squall frowned briefly before setting that expressionless mask upon his face again. If there's one thing I know, if I feel bad I know he feels ten times worse. sigh Squall surprised me by putting his hand on Remy's shoulder.  
  
I was sure he would just walk away. Remy whirled around at the touch and just looked at Squall, his face contorted in anger and anguish. I could see a lone tear running down his face. I expected him knock Squall for a loop, instead Remy shocked me again and wrapped his arms around Squall and just cried even harder! WHOO! I tell ya, I would've laughed if it wasn't so tense in there. Squall, for his part just kind of patted the guy on the shoulder and looked back at me. Squall's eyes we screaming, 'help me.' Knowing how Squall is not very big on hugs, tch, and affection period. I walked over and pried Remy off of him. Then he went and hugged me!  
  
That was all in the past, now he's really cool with everything. He's decided to try out for SeeD after things die down. He's been really helpful in keeping us in character when we're in public and such. I'll bet he'll be surprised when he sees us without the disguises someday.  
  
Note to self, consider dying hair more often.  
  
It's so funny. Remy still likes Squall even though he knows Squall is as straight as an arrow. Squall is just trying to ignore it. It doesn't work all the time, especially in public, when Squall is Shane. Remy loves to flirt with him. It's nothing like heavy or whatever. Remy only gives subtle compliments. Like he might just say Shane has nice hair or something. The others think it's pretty funny seeing Squall get frustrated and blush. The others have never seen Squall blush out of embarrassment and they laugh even harder when he does because of Remy. I have when we recording that little tape of ours. ROFL, that was so funny. It took forever for Squall to sound convincing. He threatened to kick my butt eight days past Sunday if I told anyone. Too bad he doesn't know about the extra copy I have. I can't wait for the Gang to hear it. Maybe I'll play it at private party or something. XDDD  
  
Well, ttyl  
  
Zell  
  
Saving and closing down the program. Zell set down the laptop and looked up to find it was quite dark out and the sky was littered with stars. I guess I've been typing for quite a while. Picking up his notebook, he left and headed towards the elevator to get to Norg's old quarters where the others were probably asleep.  
  
On his way to the elevators he spotted a familiar mop of silver hair that belonged to none other than Fujin, standing near the training center. His first instinct was to quickly run the other way. He knew if Fujin was there then Seifer and Rajin weren't far behind. Wait, that'd be too easy. Grinning maliciously to himself he quickly thought up a plan to get back at them. Time to have some fun.  
  
He quickly jumped in the elevator and put his laptop away in his room, before riding back up with his machine gun. Hopefully they'll still be there. Glancing down the hall, he saw all there of them mingling around the entrance with their weapons drawn.  
  
Creeping quietly behind them, he followed the trio into the training center. Deciding to watch and wait for an opening, he quickly scrambled up a tree and bided his time. He didn't have to wait long before an opening came. The trio had just encounted a T-Rexsaur, he watched as they fought it for a bit. Zell thought back to times when Seifer would seemingly come out of know where and strike the finishing blow on a creature that he worked so hard to defeat. Well, an eye for an eye and all that jazz. He cast scan and noted that the creature would die soon with a well-placed hit. He quickly lined up his sight and shot haphazardly at the creature's head. He knew he wasn't a marksmen like Irvine, but him and Laguna had taught him enough on how to take down certain creatures.  
  
The beast roared in pain and anger. It reared its head back to stop the unexpected onslaught briefly before bellowing loudly once more. Zell kept firing and was rewarded for his effort, when the it let out another roar that was cut short as it fell forward and lay unmoving on the ground.  
  
Jumping quickly out of the tree, while flipping the safety on, Zell walked toward the clearing where the unholy trio stood next to the beast. Raijin was bewildered, Fujin was annoyed and Seifer was irate. He was yelling obscenities at no one in particular, when he caught site of Zell. "YOU!" Within in a moment, Seifer had him by the collar of his shirt collar and looked tore between chocking him, or running him through with the gun blade. Internally Zell was freaking out. I knew this was a bad idea, I can't top Seifer, he'll figure out it's me and then it'll be all over. NO! I CAN DO THIS! I've waited for this too long to back down now.  
  
Sighing briefly and acting if he was scolding a child, Zell became Derek. Zell placed his hand over Seifer's and pushed non-to gently away. "What the hell do you think you were doing?!"  
  
"Now now, is that any way to thank someone?"  
  
Seifer growled in annoyance, but he released him. He was slightly disappointed when the guy didn't fall on his butt but landed lightly on his feet and seemed unphased.  
  
Taking on a condescending tone that seemed to make his acquired accent heavier, and flashing a cocky smile, Zell continued to torment him. "My such inarticulate phrasing, you must work on your pronunciation and other points of speech."  
  
"RAGE!"  
  
"Hey, no disrespecting Seifer ya know."  
  
Seifer was shaking in anger. How dare this insolent twerp with annoyingly bright red hair come in here and take my kill and then disrespect me. Okay, calm down. You don't want to do anything to get in trouble with the Headmaster.  
  
"All right you little Galbaldian punk, what do you want?"  
  
"I'm just trying to have a bit of fun before I leave, that's all."  
  
"This isn't a playground, get out of here before the Garden Staff come looking for you."  
  
Zell couldn't stop the look of mild shock that graced his features. Seifer smiled at his small victory.  
  
"Don't look so surprised, I know everything that goes on in this Garden."  
  
"That's just a minor technicality bullet head."  
  
"What'd you call me?"  
  
"B – u – l – l – e – t H – e – a – d."  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE...."  
  
Fujin and Raijin quickly held back their once again irate friend.  
  
"My you're easily provoked, that could lead to downfall. Just a bit of advice from me to you."  
  
Still struggling in his friend's grip he shouted at Zell. "Listen Derek or whatever your name is, I don't need advice from anyone especially a loser who'll never amount to anything."  
  
"Big words coming from someone who hasn't made SeeD yet, so you're Cadet Almsay."  
  
That did it, Seifer broke free and punched Zell soundly in the stomach. Crap, he hits harder than Remy. He dropped to the ground clutching his stomach. Seifer backed up not quite sure what to do.  
  
"SHOULD LEAVE."  
  
"Yeah Fujin's right ya know, we should get out of here."  
  
Seifer turned back towards his posse to regard them, when he was tackled to the ground. The two were rolling around in the dirt wrestling. It didn't stop till Zell caught the upper hand and was able to temporarily restrain Seifer, who was still fighting to get free. Pinning Seifer to the ground caused the uncover SeeD/martial artist to fill with childish glee. To his credit, it only appeared as sneer to Seifer.  
  
"All right, that was quite a punch. I'll give you that. How bout we have a bit of a competition. If I win you have to wear your Cadet uniform for the rest of my stay here."  
  
Seifer stopped his struggles, to think it over. "Fine, if I win you have to shave your head."  
  
Suddenly the weight was gone and he stood up. Zell stood to the side nonchantly brushing his clothes off.  
  
"When and where."  
  
"Tomorrow, at the Quad about the same time."  
  
"Fine see you then Bullet Head."  
  
As Zell walked calmly out the training center, Seifer turned back to Fujin and Raijin.  
  
"FOOLISH!"  
  
"Come on Fujin, it's all in good fun, besides seeing that little twerp bald would be worth it."  
  
"I don't know you could lose ya know..." He received a quick kick to the shin from Fujin. "Ow, I know, I'll shut up now."  
  
Shaking his head at the all too familiar display, he too left the training center. 


	17. Let the games begin

Chapter 17 – Let the games begin 

Zell sat on the steps leading to the Quad. He was pumped and ready for action. It took all his will to restrain his usual nervous habits of constant motion. Soon he heard soft thudding footfalls of Seifer and his posse as they descended the steps. Once Seifer was to the right of Zell, he flopped down carelessly and accidentally- on - purpose smacked him in the back of the head. Zell clenched and unclenched his fists. The urge to strike back was strong. His eyes met that of the lone cowboy who stood partially hidden in the shadows and was able to keep his temper in check. He stood up fluidly and looked down at Seifer. "Enough with the child's play." Seifer was mildly annoyed with the lack of repose from him. However, Irvine stood off to the side not blinking an eye at the mounting tension in the room.

Sighing to himself, Irvine decided to try and smooth things. "Gentlemen, let's no resort to violence. Why don't we sit down and play a simple game of basketball."

Seifer's eyebrow came together in a slight frown of confusion. However, it was Raijin who voiced his unspoken question.

"Wait, how can you sit down to play basketball."

"Simple, the boys are going to play NBA Street vol. 2 on the PS2. That is, if they both agree."

Zell just nodded his head in agreement. Seifer looked between Derek and Irvine, as if they had gone insane. "You propose a challenge and they you decide to play video games. Why don't we just play a real game?"

"Well numb skull, it's pretty late and we don't want the Garden staff to come and spoil our fun. Besides, it would be too loud with the ball bouncing and the sound of you falling on your…"

"DEREK! That's enough partner, let's just get started."

Zell just flashed Irvine a charming smile before following the cowboy, along with the others, into the back area of the quad that housed the TVs and systems.

"Okay, the contest is simple best two out of three wins. First you'll play a NBA Street, Teacher's Bane Balance Avalanche and finally Relay Rumble. For this first game, you'll be playing against each other on teams of your own choosing."

"Any questions?"

"Let's just get this started all ready, I better things to do than play with Yo Samedy Sam all night."

"I'm not even going to honor that comment with a reply."

"That's real smooth, you just contradicted yourself."

Oh Hyne, if this is any indication of how they're going to act once the game starts, I think I'll head out now.

Irvine cleared his throat to get their attention. Well, I'm going to be out front near the fountain if you need me. With that being said, he took long strides to get away from the pair.

Fujin just shrugged empathically and followed Irvine. Raijin flopped to the ground and crossed his legs. He gave his sister a quizzical look before turning back to the two contenders.

Once the guys had picked their teams and the game actually started, things went surprising fast. Seifer was surprisingly good at the game, much to Zell's dismay. Concerning the game, they had totally different playing styles. Zell preferred to show off and do flamboyant trick moves as wells as shots and dunks. He also relied heavily on the game breaker ball which gave the player one or two additional points while subtracting that same number from the opposing team. On the other hand, such a move is hard to pull off in short time limit.

Seifer however chose the more solid or grounded approach. He stole the ball as often as he could, and tried to block every shot that Zell would attempt. He did a combination of 3 pointers and dunks and lay ups. In the end, Seifer was the more seasoned player and that resulted in his win.

Raijin cheered in victory while his sister tipped her head at him. Raijin was a bit startled by her silent return.

Zell was fuming; he had expected an easy victory.

I can't believe I lost, argh! If he wasn't goal tending so much and if only he hadn't stopped me from using my level two game breaker, I would have won.

Seifer took one look at Derek and was pleased to see the barely contained anger behind his eyes. It made him smile harder. It feels so good to put idiots in their place, now I just have to get just one more win and that fool will have to shave his head. I'm going to enjoy it. Maybe I can give him more fitting style first. Hm, I could shave a few patches off and then snap a few pictures.

Irvine stood patiently by the fountain. He had just finished setting up when a rather downcast Zell and triumphant Seifer came into view. The siblings brought up the rear.

Right, I can tell who won that challenge. Hopefully Zell scores the win here or he'll be inconsolable for weeks.

Once they were all in hearing range, Irvine explained the next event. "Welcome to Teacher's Bane Balance Avalanche. It's pretty simple, I'm going to give you each two buckets full of water to hold, and you're going to stand on the edge of the fountain. The first to fall in, drop their arms, or spill any water is the loser. Any questions?"

"Yeah, where in the hell are you coming up with these names?"

Irvine simply shrugged his shoulders, in reply. "Well if there aren't any more questions. Let's begin."

Once the two were standing on the fountain side by side and holding the water, the cowboy, and the remainder of the posse watched with mild interest.

Zell could see Seifer out the corner of his eye. Oh man he's not even breaking a sweat. Wait, don't look at him concentrate, I can do this. Just breath in, out, in, out, in…

Irvine was watching both men with a critical eye. His training as a sharpshooter was deeply embedded into his every action. He was a highly analytical person and his profession demanded that one be conscious of their surroundings. Let's see, Seifer may have a slight strength advantage in holding the water because the gunblade is fairly heavy. However, this is one contest where brute strength doesn't equal a win. Here size does matter. Turning his sights to Zell, he could see the small beads of sweat that began to form of his brow as well as the slight tremble of his arms. He's having a bit of trouble with the weight but if he can focus and use his martial arts training he may be able to enter a trace like state. Besides, due to his height his center of gravity is lower and he's more stable than Seifer. Heck he's almost a foot shorter than him. If he can just hold on, he'll win this thing.

A little over an hour later found the two men in the same predicament. Seifer's arms were killing him. The familiar dull ache was unnerving and caused him to twitch, which in turn affected his precious balance. It was a real struggle to stay up right. Forcing himself to straighten up, he was able to regain his balance. He could see the red head was having trouble holding the buckets but he looked like it was the most natural thing in the world to be standing on the small ledge of the fountain.

How can he stand there and be so calm? I'm about to fall into this freakin' fountain and he looks like he could stay perched up their like a rooster or something. Wait that reminds me of something… The momentary lapse cost him to once again lose his balance and the next thing he knew he was looking up at the smirking face of Derek from under water. Standing up quickly, Seifer let out a string of obscenities.

"Oh you look like you could use a bit more cooling off." Zell dumped his buckets over Seifer's head and jumped to the ground.

"Why you little!" Seifer starting wading his way through the water and quickly jumped out of the fountain and tried to make a grab for the annoying red head. Fujin and Raijin restrained their irate friend.

Irvine just shook his head at their madness. "Look, we have one more game. All you have to do is race around the set course I made with the help of Fujin. Just follow the arrows. The first to make it to the secret area in the training center wins." As he turned to walk towards the training center he hollered over his shoulder. "The course starts in front of the library. Oh and Seifer maybe you should change clothes. Those wet ones would only slow you down"

Fujin and Raijin stayed behind to make sure the two started off at the same time. Seifer and Zell were determined to win more than ever. Fujin gave the countdown.

"3"

Time for me to finally have my payback. I'm going to put him in his place. No one messes with Ma Dincht's son without getting what's coming to them.

"2"

Okay, time to show this wanna-be what a real solider can do. I can beat him hands down.

"1"

With that they both took off in a mad dash around Garden. The course took the two all over the place. It was really designed to make them work for the win. They climbed steps and ladders, only to have to run back and forth between the first and second levels all over again.

Note to self, talk to Fujin about her helping hand in this course. It's hard enough keeping up with this guy, let alone passing him. NO! I have to be number one, just pretend he's Squall! That thought helped Seifer gain an extra burst of speed as he rounded the corner from the Dormitory Wing and he sprinted towards the Training Center.

Oh yeah, I'm doing it, I'm doing, no wait he passed me! RUN FASTER! Just think Irvine will have all the hot dogs I can eat. Plus, seeing Seifer in his cadet uniform instead of his trench coat is too good to pass up.

Once Seifer reached the inner entrance of the training center, he found his weapon with instructions. Take out any monsters encountered while traveling to the secret area. Except T-Rexsaurs Where's the challenge in that? He picked up his gunblade, and set out to prove that he was number one.

When Zell reached the Center he saw Seifer enter with gunblade in hand. He saw his gun and the note. All right, it's the home stretch. Time to kick it up a notch!

Seifer took the left path, while Zell chose the right. The cocky blonde quickly dispatched of the Gnats that randomly attacked. Zell wasn't so lucky, he ran in a T-Rexsaur for his first battle. He had to get away quickly, but he couldn't afford to run back towards the entrance. So he taunted the beast into attacking. As it lowered it's head to snap at its prey. Zell jumped up on the creature's snout while casting sleep. Then he climbed up and over its head only to slide down it's backside like a living slide. With a hardy 'whoop' he was launched skyward as the beast trashed its tail as it succumbed to the effects of the spell.

Seifer was dealing with his last Gnat when he heard a roar then a whoop. What is that boy doing? Deciding it was best to press onward, he put that thought out of his mind.

Landing rather hard, Zell stood up slightly dazed. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind. He quickly scanned his surroundings and noticed that he was less than three yards from the door. Running at top speed, he pushed his body to the limit. He swore he could hear rapid thudding footsteps approaching from behind and it only served to fuel his frantic pace.

Seifer ran as fast as he could. He didn't want to risk losing, so he kept going, focusing solely on to door ahead of him. As he was running from the left, a figure entered his peripheral vision and he thought it was another monster. Then noticed it was Derek. The guy was running a fevered pace, much like that of Squall during their SeeD exam. Not willing to give up without a fight, he pushed himself till he felt his lungs would burst.

Once Zell reached the door, he practically pulled it off its hinges as he hurled himself into the room. Skidding across the floor he barely managed to stop before plowing into Fujin who was glaring at him rather fiercely. His weapon clattered loudly as it hit the floor. Seemingly less than a second later, Seifer barreled into the room, effectively knocking Zell over onto Fujin.

"RAGE!"

"Fujin I'm so sorry." In an attempt to get up he almost grasped a rather sensitive area. He was exhausted and wasn't moving fast enough for Fujin's liking." 

Irvine stood in the background laughing at the situation. "Well gentlemen, I declare Derek as the winner of this little competition." His voice dropped and took on a wolfish like tone. "I guess it's true. The winner does get the girl in the end."

"KINNEAS DEAD!"

The flustered girl, then pushed Zell off her and began to stalk towards the cowboy menacingly.

"Oh come on, I was just joking around. I didn't mean anything by it."

Seifer sat propped against the wall, the Hyperion laid to the right of him.

"Well…Derek, you won fair and square. So I'll start wearing that cadet uniform to class until I graduate."

Derek only looked up from his place on the floor, and briefly nodded his head before passing out cold.

Seifer gave a slight chuckle at the sight. Looking over at the cowboy who was currently running from Fujin he returned his gaze to Zell. Lowering his voice considerably, he spoke to the unconscious man. "Well Chickenwuss, I didn't think you had it in you. You've certainly proved your point. You're not such much of a wuss as I thought. So, yeah I have a bit of a grudging respect for you, but that doesn't mean we're friends or anything. Don't worry I didn't know it was you until I went to go change clothes and I thought about it bit, but it finally clicked when I heard that familiar whoop in the training center. Just know one thing, I want a rematch when this is all over. I won't give up until you're bald."

Smirking to himself, he closed his eyes for a brief second before standing up slowly. "Hey Fujin, I'm tired, let's get going."

She stopped her assault on the cowboy and walked with Seifer out of the training center.

A few minutes later, Raijin showed up. "Did I miss it?"

Irvine just looked incredulously at the tall hulking guy.

"Yeah, Derek won."

"Oh shoot, I was hoping to see ya know? Well I guess I'll be seeing ya around."

He tipped his head at the retreating figure. Then he gave Zell a light kick in the ribs.

"Come on champ you can sleep in the hideaway."

Zell got up groggily and together they returned to their rooms for a much needed night's rest.

AN: Thanks again to all who reviewed and a special shout out to the lurkers. I used to be a class A lurker myself. I still do it, espeically on wrestling fanfiction boards and such. But enough about that. This chapter all most didn't make it. When I went to save word crashed. Luckily it was able to recover it.

G


	18. Come what may

Chapter 18 – Come what may 

Irvine was sitting on the couch of the Orphan's hideaway polishing his gun while he and the others waited for Squall to return from his impromptu meeting with Cid.  Selphie had dubbed the basement 'holding cell' that after a week or so.  It seemed to fit perfectly.  Everyone who stayed here was an orphan.  So they decided to make this their special place.  The SeeD lounge was nice but it wasn't private enough.  Every SeeD at Garden had a right to that space and when there was a general lull in missions. It was next to impossible to get any alone time in there.   

Finished polishing his gun. Irvine looked around the room at his friends.  Ravi was curled up on the opposite of the couch fast asleep with the black Stetson resting on his head. His tail would twitch from time to time but other than that, he was dead to the world. 

Quistis was sitting in a chair talking to Selphie while drinking some tea. 

Zell was playing Dynasty Warriors 4 with Remy.  He kept shouting something about 'Wu tactics' every so often, followed by cheering and a somewhat evil laugh.  Remy remained silent for the most part.  Though you could tell he was thoroughly enjoying himself by the utter look of triumphant on his face as they passed a particularly hard stage.  The cowboy gave a snort of laughter at their antics.

Irvine was suddenly aware of the familiar hum of the elevator descending.  The others didn't seem to notice or at least didn't show any outward signs of this knowledge.  Looking toward the elevator Irvine saw Squall literally stalk out with a dark scowl across his face with his left hand rubbing the scar.  He went toward his room and sat on the edge of his bed.

To the casual observer Squall may have looked relaxed but he knew otherwise.  The gang had compared notes on 'Squall watching' it helped them to figure out the icy Commander to an extent. He was glad he paid attention now.  Squall was once again in Ice Prince mode.  The cowboy could tell that from that seemingly comfortable position that Squall would be able to disable or kill a man in the blink of an eye.  Whatever Cid had said had certainly riled up the Lion of Balamb.

Feeling eyes on him, Squall looked up to see just about every pair of eyes in the room on him.  It seemed impossible but his scowl seemed to darken.  Standing up rigidly. He walked to the front of the room and waiting for everyone to give him them their attention.

Everyone settled onto the couch except for girls who remained in their chairs. 

"We are ordered to execute the mutant known as Ravi and then hand over all data to Galbaldia Garden within in the next 24 hours."

Squall quickly put up a hand to silence the many questions that we undoubtedly on the other's mind. 

"The Garden as a whole had decided that Galbaldia has broken several treaties involving genetic experimentation.  However, Ravi is considered to be sub-human and his body is to be handed over for research.  The others Garden wish to continue the research.  They see the work as beneficial to our ultimate goal of destroying Sorceress and protecting the world.  Cid has been able to stall them to this point, not it's out of his hands.

Turning to Irvine.  "General Martine has sent orders for you."  Squall drew a sealed document form his jacket and handed it to him.

Irvine took the letter and read or it quickly.  The paper slipped from his hand as his face lost all of its color.

Selphie looked over at the cowboy with concern. "Irvy, what's wrong?" 

In a daze Irvine picked up the paper and passed it to Selphie, who in turn passed it around for everyone to read. 

Mission No. 4852       

Objective: Assassination of Shane Larson and Derek Kellogg

Sub Obj: Deliver bodies to team leader once finished.

Person/Team(s) requested: Irvine Kinneas (sniper)

Leader: General Martine

Authorization: General Martine of Galbaldia Garden

Results of failure: Dishonorable discharge from Garden and SeeD

Irvine then got up and left. No one tried to stop him.  Squall was the only one to notice that his hands were shaking just like the time he had to shoot Matron in the Deling Parade.  The cocky swagger was gone from his steps. A slow deliberate pace replaced it.

Selphie looked lost and confused. Her youthful exuberance was gone replaced by a sadness that was inappropriate for her. Quistis face hard hardened to a deadly glare that promised the use of her Degenerator Blue Magic Spell. Remy eyes were down cast.  Zell was the only one who looked hopefully at Squall.

"I know you have a plan right?"  One could hear the slight waver in his voice.

Squall simply looked away.  "Whatever" 

Zell swiftly got to his feet and walked in front of Squall.  "Don't you dare shut down on us. Not now not ever. Don't retreat into that shell of yours.  I know you give a damn! So quit wasting time acting like you don't care and work on some way to fix this."

Squall stood emotionless in front of the irate red head.  "You have 24 hours to say good bye."

In the blink of the eye Zell punched Squall in the face so hard that it knocked him off his feet.  Zell looked at the fallen Commander in disgust before stalking off.

By nightfall all was quite in the halls of Garden.  Very few people were out during that time.  They didn't want to get caught and relegated to cleaning up the training center for a week.  Once you're up to your elbows in T-Rexsaurs dropping, you learn to obey the rules quickly.  Squall didn't give a second thought to the consequences as made his way to the dormitory wing of Garden. 

Coming to the desired door he knocked.  He heard some minor commotion inside before he was face to face with a rather agitated blonde.  "What are you doing here at this time of night?"  Upon closer exception he noticed the bruised eye that was partially swollen shut.  

Ignoring him, Squall walked in and sat on the couch.  Seifer quickly closed his door and demanded an explanation.  Squall just remained impassive and sighed. "Look I don't have all night and I need your help. I need you to take care of something for me."

"Why should I?  Why don't you have your little friends help you?"

Squall's face scrunched in annoyance before he winced slightly from irritating his wound.

"Oh I get it, you want me to do some dirty work for you is that it?  You're too good get your hands dirty even when you're not Leonheart but some loser from Galbaldia?"

Squall just looked away.

Snorting in disgust.  "Fine, but you do realize you own me.  I mean this doesn't seem too honorable to me.  Last time we met your were running from your feelings now you're running from responsibility. Oh how the mighty have fallen."

Sneering despite the pain, Squall turned his cold gray eyes to his ex-rival.  "Shut your mouth Almsay.  You have no right to speak on that which you don't understand."

Seifer grinned despite Squall's admonishment.  "Don't worry Squall you still have time to regain the title of rival.  As you can see, I just have to make pass the next field exam.  So what is it that you want?"

Squall quickly gave Seifer a condensed version of the story that lead up to today's events.

"So you want me to take care of the little Moomba?"

"Yeah, the other's well… They're too involved with every thing all ready.  I need someone who's not emotionally attached to handle things."

Seifer gave a nod of his head and shook Squall's hand.  Squall then stood up and went toward the door to leave.

On his way out, he heard Seifer call him briefly.  Turning back around he looked expectantly at him.  "What?"

"Cure" The magical wisps of the spell surrounded Squall for a second before disappearing.

With that done the door closed leaving Squall to study the woodwork with a rather shocked look on his face.


	19. Deadly Aim

Chapter 19 – Deadly Aim 

Irvine stood stiffly on the second floor observation deck with Exeter hanging limply by his side, cocked and ready. Beside him were Selphie, Quistis, Cid and an irate General Martine.

"Damn it boy! AIM and SHOOT!"

Below them Shane and Derek were running toward the Balamb forest. Above them was a helicopter, lowered a rope ladder trying to rescue the two escapees. The glare from the sun was so bright that they couldn't make out who was in the helicopter. No one noticed that Ravi was looking over the edge of the plane with wide eyes as he tracked their movements below.

Martine watched with cold calculating eyes as the two made it closer and closer to the forest and helicopter. Turning from the infuriating scene, he glared at his former cadet. Grabbing him firmly by the shoulders he hissed something into his ear. When the proud cowboy didn't reply as he wanted, he backhanded Irvine with such swiftness and ferocity that it caused his head to snap to one side.

Cid, Selphie and Quistis were stunned into silence.

Slowly he brought his head back around and simply looked away. Brining his gun up to eye level, his lips set themselves into a firm straight line and aimed for one of the men.

Shane and Derek raced closer and closer to the ladder. Derek jumped forward and caught the second to last rung of the ladder and was dragged for a tense few seconds. Shane kept going looking on with concern at Derek's predicament.

Sucking in a breath of air and holding it, he brought his finger to trigger. When he could no longer hold it, he and squeezed the trigger as he exhaled.

Shane and Derek heard the single shot ring out. Derek closed his eyes and braced himself for the inevitable, but it never came. Fearing the worst. He looked to his left and noticed Shane stumble briefly while holding his chest and then fall.

Martine's face lit up in satisfaction at the fall of Shane's now unmoving body. Selphie let out a terrible wail of protest as Irvine once again brought another man into his sight. Cid laid a hand on her shoulder to stop her from interrupting him. His face however, was grim. Quistis features remained set in an angry scowl. Her eyes bore into Martine. She was clearly not pleased with his way of 'dealing' with Irvine.

Once again a shoot rang out across the land. Birds flew from the forest looking like a black ominous cloud. Derek lost his grip on the ladder and slid forward before coming to rest a few feet short of the forest.

Martine patted Irvine on the back before turning on his heel and leaving. Sticking his head in the doorway, he gave Irvine a final message. "Don't forget to get those bodies." Irvine nodded mutely before turning to look at nothing in particular.

Cid released his hold on Selphie and stalked after Martine. Presumably to talk about his behavior toward the sharp shooter.

Quistis walked forward and laid a hand on Irvine's shoulder. He made no move to remove her hand or to return the action. Selphie ran forward and threw herself at him. Her arms looped around his waist as she laid her head on his back and cried.

The Instructor moved her hand from his shoulder to turn his head toward her. An ugly dark purple bruise was already forming. Feeling bad for him, she pulled a potion from her pocket and handed it to him.

Laying Exeter down, he rubbed the liquid on his swollen cheek. "Are you okay?"

He answered devoid of any emotion that was barely above a whisper. "Don't worry, I'm used to it."

Selphie stiffened at his reply. _Used to it? Oh Irvy, what happened to you between the time you left the orphanage and we met again? _Her thoughts only made her cry harder as she hugged him fiercely.

Quistis wasn't happy about his answer either, but decided to not press the issue. Too much blood and tears was shed that day.

On the helicopter Ravi cried and wailed. In a fit of grief he gave out one long mournful howl that seemed to break open the heavens. Right after he howled it began to rain.

Cid sat in his office trying to do some paper work, but his mind kept wondering. He was sorely upset with Martine and Garden as a whole. Genetic experimentation, and murder was not something he originally intended to be associated with Garden. Mumbling to himself, "I always thought our greatest threat would come for a Sorceress. For that we are ready. Now it seems out greatest threat is man, and for that I am not." Sighing, he removed his glasses and rubbed his forehead and thought back on the events that lead up today's somber end.

**Flashback**

Zell spirited down the halls toward the infirmary. When he woke up this morning he found a note by Squall telling him to meet him there but not to tell anyone. _Hopefully he'll want try and solve things. Now I feel all guilty for slugging him. _ _Ma wouldn't approve of the way I acted._

Once inside, he noticed it was completely empty. He felt a hand on his shoulder and whirled around to find Squall.

Suddenly he felt extremely nervous, "Uh look Squ… uh Shane, I'm sorry…"

"Apology accepted. Now I need to talk to you about what's going to happen today."

Zell nodded.

"Okay, here's the plan. When the time comes for Martine's SeeDs to get us, we'll pretend to go along with things. Then on my signal we're going to run for the emergency exit near the classroom on the 2nd floor. From there, we'll climb down a rope and make a run for Balamb forest. I've called in some favors and arranged for a helicopter to come pick us up on the outskirts of the forest."

"What about Irvine and the others?"

"Don't worry about that. They'll be fine and Irvine will still be a part of SeeD."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"You're safer not knowing."

"What about Ravi?"

"It's all ready covered."

Squall eyes narrowed trying to study the red head's face to see if there was any mistrust. Zell gave a fang filled smile. "I knew you'd come through." On impulse he hugged the rather startled Squall.

"Well I better get back and get ready for our great escape." Zell quickly left the infirmary.

"Yeah" Sighing, he looked up at the tiled ceiling. "I hope they know that what I'm doing is for the best."

With that he stalked off back to the Orphan's Hideaway.

The morning came all to quickly for the gang. Quistis, Selphie and Irvine were all ready called up from the 'holding cell' and it was locked behind them. Remy was hiding out with Nida today, just in case Martine tried to drag him into it. The General had arrived at Garden and sent two of his SeeDs to fetch Ravi, Shane and Derek.

When the two came into the room Ravi was fast asleep, oblivious to what was going on. The tallest of the duo walked forward with his gun poised. He was obviously the leader.

I'm here to pick up, "Shane and Derek." Squall and Zell stepped forward and were immediately handcuffed by the rather large SeeD. Squall surprised Zell by asking their captors for a minute. He walked over to Ravi sleeping form. Lifting the hat he petted the little one on his head. Then they were marched out into the elevator and taken to the 3rd floor outside of Cid's office.

Irvine was standing there with Exeter in his hands looking rather anxious. Selphie and Quistis were nowhere to be seen, but Squall was sure they were lurking in the shadows somewhere.

Martine and Cid were standing off to the side have an animated discussion. When Martine saw them arrive he smiled broadly. "Good I want you to take these two into the training center and from there Irvine will take over. There you go Cid, I found an inconspicuous place to house the execution. No one will know the difference between monster blood and human blood." Looking around he noticed that Ravi wasn't there.

"Where's the mutant?"

At that moment, the elevator dinged and out stepped a very terrified handcuffed Ravi with Seifer who was holding the gunblade to his neck. When Ravi saw Shane and Derek, his eyes seemed to shine with hope.

Squall looked away, while Zell tried to offer a weak smile despite the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Seifer turned to Martine and Cid and asked where they wanted him to take Ravi for the execution. When Ravi heard they planned on executing him he began to struggle and fight against his capture ignoring the slight pain of the gunblade as it sliced his neck. The two SeeDs quickly detained Derek and Shane, the latter of the two was making no move to help, he just stared at the floor.

Ravi howled and growled out short sentences. Seifer ignored him and tried to get him back in order. Ravi turned pleading eyes to his friends and felt betrayed when he noticed that Shane was making any move to help him. Feeling completely hurt he yelled out to them.

"You no real Shane!" He growled again as he was able to bite Seifer on the hand and made him lose his hold on the chains.

Squall just continued to ignore the little one lost in his thoughts, he felt the words and their emotion more than anything. Looking up when he heard Seifer grunt in pain. _I'm sorry Ravi, but there's no other way. I hope you understand. This is for the best. _

"Shane care for Ravi!" Feeling the grip loosen. Ravi ran on all fours to the end of the hallway. Looking around widely. "Ravi no like you!" He noticed that the hallway was blocked on both ends. Then he saw his opening. Climbing on the top of the railing, he jumped off. Everyone was shocked and stared, seemingly waiting for the inevitable splat, as he made his descent.

Using this to his advantage Squall pushed his guard away from him and Zell followed suit. Then they ran over to the emergency exit latch that lead to the 2nd floor and quickly climbed down and ran out the back entrance.

The remaining group watched as Ravi landed beside the fountain and stopped for a second before running on all fours down the dormitory hallway. He was nothing but a blur. Seifer and the two SeeDs quickly gave chase.

Irvine, Martine and Cid followed after them and ended up on the observation deck. Cid went back and called Quistis and Selphie to help search garden for the two men. Then they heard a helicopter and returned to the 2nd floor observation deck.

**End Flashback**

Coming back to reality, Cid looked at this latest report. **The bodies of one Shane Larsen and Derek Kellogg could not be recovered. Monster tracks in the area indicate that they were possibly eaten. **

Underneath that was a request for SeeD in Esthar.

Mission No. 4854

Objective: Assistance for Squall Leonheart and Zell Dincht with monster extermination from the Lunar Cry

Duration: Until monsters population are at a controllable level as to allow travel by civilians.

Person/Team(s) requested: Quistis Trepe, Selphie Tilmitt, and Irvine Kinneas

Employer: President Laguna Loire

Authorization: x

Cid quickly penned his name to the line and then went off to bed for some much needed rest.


	20. Friends in high places

Chapter 20 – Friends in high places 

The Raganork raced through the air towards Esthar. The three occupants were currently dozing in the crew quarters. Cid had called them to his office quite early to embark on the trip so now they were catching up on their much-needed rest. Selphie for once was glad that the Raganork had an auto pilot feature.

When the craft reached Estharian air space, it gave a slight roar that awoke the passengers. Selphie was so startled that she bumped her bed before quickly dashing to the front to begin landing procedures.

Once they landed, they quietly boarded a transport and were taken to the palace. Once there they were brought to the President's office.

Laguna looked up excitedly at the rag tag group that graced his office. "Hey guys!"

Irvine gave him a thin smile, "Laguna."

Quistis bowed, "Sir"

When the hyper active brunette tackled him in a hug he was thrown for a loop. Patting her back he awkwardly set her back down. Looking at their sad faces he asked what was wrong.

"Uh, we'd rather not talk about it right now."

"Well, okay but I bet I have something to cheer you up!" Suddenly losing his jovial express. He took on a look of such seriousness that one would never think to see it on his face.

"Well, before I show you I have to have your word, not just SeeD but your own that you won't divulge what I'm about to tell you anyone else."

They all looked at each other before each giving an affirmative answer.

As quickly as the expression came it was gone, replaced by another dazzling grin. Kiros and Ward quickly appeared seemingly out of nowhere to stand beside him. "Okay, right this way folks." He led them past the official side of the palace to the homey interior. Quistis and Selphie were quite amazed. Irvine was used to it having spent the better part of a month here. He recognized where they were headed began to feel his spirits lift, but he tired not to get his hopes up.

Once the trio was in front of a rather large door. Laguna knocked twice in fast succession, then three times more slowly. Then the door opened and Laguna, Kiros and Ward quickly ushered them in. The three SeeDs eyes quickly scanned the room taking in all its detail but their eyes came to rest on the people. Looking out the window was a longhaired man with one arm resting on his hip wearing an all too familiar black leather ensemble.

Quistis surprised herself by shouting the thought-to-be-dead commander's name.

When he looked up in response, she ran over and wrapped him in such a fierce hug that it knocked them both to the floor. Squall lay there dazed for a second, half expecting the Instructor to get up but was thoroughly surprised to see unshed tears in her eyes. Wrapping his arms around her, Quistis just snuggled into the embrace.

Hearing the commotion in the other room, Zell and Ravi came out from the bedroom.

Zell was then tackled to the floor in a bone-crushing hug thanks to Selphie. Ravi ran over to the still embracing Quistis and Squall and got down on all fours looking at them curiously.

"Legs no work?"

That sent the room into a fit of laughter. Luckily, Irvine saved the two from having to explain. "Naw partner, they just don't feel like moving."

Ravi gave a little noise of understanding before running over to him with his arms outstretched in the universal 'pick me up sign'.

Once Ravi was in the cowboy's arms he looked at all his friends and let a squeak of happiness.

After the short reunion, everyone gathered on the oval couch in the room and sat down to hear the boys' explanation.

"Wait! Before we start, I want the full version, not the Leonheart, little to no detail special."

Squall sighed in resignation and stood up. Then he began pacing the room as he talked. "Okay, when I left the room. I wandered for a bit trying to figure out how to solve everything on my own. I didn't want to risk getting you involved. I knew that Garden couldn't be trusted so I went outside of Garden and called my Dad, Laguna and asked could I get sanctuary for a friend."

Risking a look, to see if they would interrupt, he gauged their actions. No one made a move, so he kept going.

"After I got the okay, I went to see Seifer. I asked him to bring Ravi to Esthar. Then he would return to Garden before anyone would notice he was gone. No one would suspect him since he wasn't a friend of Derek and I. Remember the two G-Garden soldiers? They were Fujin and Rajin. I knew they wouldn't or couldn't hold us, but I had to put on a believable act for Martine and I knew if you were involved then your emotions wouldn't have been true. Too many actors and actress would have ruined everything."

Squall let out a shaky breath. All this talking was getting to him. He never liked giving speeches and this felt no different than a speech. Luckily for him, Irvine realized this and took over for the flustered boy.

"Hey Squall, how about Zell and I take over from here?" Squall quickly nodded and sat down next to Laguna, who was smiled at him when he seated himself. He stiffened briefly when Laguna put his arm around his shoulder but quickly relaxed in the embrace.

Zell smoothly hopped to his feet. "Okay, where to start? Oh I know." He flashed a sheepish grin. "Squall and I met up later that night too. He told me to trust him and said he had everything taken care of, so I didn't press him for answers. He just told me to run on his signal the next day."

He stopped and bounced in place for a second trying to remember the next part.

"We used Ravi's escape as a means to get outside. Later Squall told me that he planted a tracking device on Ravi so Seifer could find him and get him aboard the helicopter that was piloted by Fujin. That's why the two SeeDs went with him. Martine never knew the difference."

Turning to Irvine, "Yo it's your turn."

Irvine walked to the front and leaned against a wall. "Squall was making a lot of rounds that night. He came and told me not to miss. I bought dang never blew a gasket. Till he told me missing would be obvious and against my nature as a sniper. He wanted me to aim for something. So they both wore special bullet proof padding on their backs. I just did what came natural, but I still didn't like the idea of shooting my best friends." He voiced dropped to barely above a whisper as he stroked his slightly bruised cheek. "That's why Martine felt the need to correct me." Suddenly he stood up straighter and his voice became more confident. "I think that about explains it all. Any questions?"

Selphie quickly raised her hand, waving it enthusiastically. Irvine chuckled at her exuberance. "Selphie?"

"Did I hear Squall correctly when he said Sir Laguna was his father?"

Saving Squall from any further explanations, Laguna answered with a rather enthusiastic yes.

Selphie then stared at the two for a moment before commenting. "LUCKY!" Then she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "I wish I was related to Sir Laguna. Wait I know, maybe Ward's my Dad or uncle?"

The room burst into a fit of laughter, except for Selphie who looked rather indignant at the moment. "Maybe Selph, just maybe."

"Thanks Irvy." She jumped in the cowboy's arms and planted a kiss on his slightly bruised cheek.

"Well shucks, if I get a kiss for agreeing with ya, I wonder what'll happen if I go along with your craz…special plans."

Looking coyly at him. "Well we'll just have to see won't we?"

Then something happened that no one ever thought they'd see. The lady's man blushed a deep scarlet. He tried to pull his hat down to hide it but it was too late.

Irvine was spared any more discomfort by Quistis as she cleared her throat. "Well, I only have one thing to say about this whole thing. Listen Squall, I understand you reasons and accept them, but if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'll show you what Save the Queen can really do to a man." Then she smiled sweetly at him. "You're forgiven by the way." Then she stood up and exited the room saying she was going to go sight seeing.

Squall made a small gulping noise that thankfully no one heard. _Note to self don't make Quistis mad._

AN: Well I just wanted to say. THANK YOU to everyone who's reading. There's just one more chapter left after this one. Also, I uploaded two fan art pics by me on my site. It's in the same section as the TC fic, in the extras part. Now I'm not an artist so don't expect a lot. XD I call it my Ghetto Paint Skillz! You can find a pic of Ravi and Black Sheep Seifer... you'll understand that better after reading the next chapter. If I can every find a way to draw Ravi decently or if anyone is so inclined to draw him or any other character, I'll post it. That's all. Until next chapter, G.


	21. Honor Restored

**Chapter 20 – Honor Restored**

Seifer stood outside of Headmaster Cid's office with the other cadets who had just completed the Field Exam. He began pacing nervously as the minutes ticked passed. He idly scratched his neck and back. The cadet uniform was unbelievably itchy. Finally a Garden official came and called the names of those who passed.

"Remy Valentine, Seifer Almsay, Yaten Tenoh, that is all."

Each of the three called stood their numbly for a second before rushing into the office to stand at attention in front of Cid who smiled warmly at all of them.

Walking over to Remy first he presented him with his diploma and words of wisdom. "You may think you received because of your connection rather that skill. Well trust me my boy, SeeD doesn't make exceptions for anyone not even the Commander of Balamb. YOU earned." Remy flashed a dazzling smile and gave a firm handshake.

Next was Seifer's turn. He wasn't quite sure what to expect. "I'm so glad you finally made it. Edea and I have been waiting since the day Garden started to see our special group of six reach this plateau and surpass it. I know you may feel like you're not part of us, but always know that you'll have a home at this Garden. I'm proud of you my boy."

Seifer was completely shocked. _He cares for me like the others? I thought I was the black sheep with a spike of blonde hair that everyone hated. I guess I was wrong._ He was brought out of his thoughts as Cid shook his hand.

Finally, he walked over to the white haired youth with green eyes. "You may not realize your potential as a great asset to this team but healers are just as important as fighters in Garden" They shook hand and then Cid stood back.

"Welcome to SeeD, I'll be looking forward to seeing you at tonight's ball in your honor."

After the conclusion of the ball, Seifer was brought down to the Orphan's hideaway to a special congratulation/thank you party. Selphie, Irvine, Zell, Quistis, Squall, Fujin and Rajin were in attendance. Ravi said hello from the videophone. He was keeping Laguna, Ward and Kiros very busy but they wouldn't have it any other way. Even Edea and Cid made a brief appearance. For the first time in his life Seifer felt like he completely belonged. Fujin and Rajin were only one half of the puzzle, the other half was his family that was long forgotten but never lost.

Early in the morning pounding on his new SeeD quarter's door awakened Seifer. Opening it he was surprised to find Squall fully dressed in his usual combat gear with his gunblade at the waist. Before he had a chance to ask what he wanted Squall spoke. "I challenge you to a duel. For the right to reclaim the honor and title of being your rival." He then pulled off one of his gloves and slapped Seifer in the face with it before walking off. He called over his shoulder as he left, "Meet me in one hour outside the training center.

An hour later Seifer found Squall outside the training center waiting on him. Squall gave a slight nod of his head before leading him to the heart of the center. "Well Seifer it seems we've come full circle. You've made SeeD, I stopped running and finished the mission."

"You're right about one thing, we fulfilled the challenges that we each set forth. Honor has been restored. However, we haven't come completely full circle till we duel to see if you're still up to my level. So you've regained your honor but can you regain your title."

Seifer's answer was in the distinct singing of Lionheart as it cut through the air. Seifer smiled and brought Hyperion up to defend. They brought down their weapons and faced each other. Squall held Lionheart in front of his chest with the blade pointing toward the sky. Seifer copied the motion. Then they turned their backs to one another and walked ten paces. Spinning on their heels, they brought the blades to the familiar ready position. On a silent command they launched themselves at one another. Very soon they both began to feel the adrenaline of battle rushing through their veins. Each clang, swish and screech of blade against blade added to the intensity of the match. Their thoughts were nearly identical. Their duel was like that of an exquisite yet deadly dance. Their spotlights were the sparks and embers that filled the air as their swords met. The music was the chaotic sounds of their battle.

"_I've missed this, the thrill of engagement. Living in Esthar was like an unwanted vacation but here in Garden I can live by the blade and die by the blade." _

_"It's been awhile since I've had to actually make an effort to win. I've always had to hold back except with him. This is what a soldier needs, this is what I want – to fight for all I'm worth." _

_"He truly is my rival."_

The End 

AN: That's it. I'm a bit sad that it's over but I'm proud at the same time. Thank you to everyone who took a chance and read this story. I have a bit of goodness for the readers. I have a direct sequel partially planned out as well as several side stories. I just have to start writing. So anyone who's interested in hearing more about the gang, Ravi, Remy and maybe even Yaten look for those sometime in the future.

Here's a rundown of possible projects and their tentative titles.

"Title pending" direct sequel to this involving Gardens use of the information to make genetically manipulated soldiers.

"Title pending" A joint collaboration with my friend Kellendraysia that's a bridge between the "Taking Chances" and the sequel.

"Leather Skin" A look at Irvine's past that was hinted at in "Taking Chances"

"Rivalry" Seifer and Squall first joint mission after the evens in TC. Ties in with the sequel to "TC" also.

Remy Valentine name is a homage to two of my favorite characters. Remy "Gambit" Lebeau from X-men and Vincent Valentine from FFVII.

Yaten Tenoh is also in homage to two of my favorite Sailor Moon characters. Yaten Kou aka Sailor Star Healer and Haruka Tenoh aka Sailor Uranus.

As always, check out my site to find extra features to my fics, such as alternative scenes and my sad attempt at fan art. Gosh, I feel like I'm advertising a DVD. Anyway, the link is in the profile.

Thanks again!

G


End file.
